Harry Potter and the Long Lived Enchanter
by HigherSpectrum
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER is up!*A nine lived enchanter called Chrestomanci comes to Hogwarts school- to tell a student there that they are the most powerful witch/wizard in all of the worlds. Thank you for reviewing!
1. Chant the Enchanter

Harry Potter and the Long Lived Enchanter  
  
Written by HigherSpectrum  
  
Note- This is a crossover between Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling and the Chrestomanci Quartet by Diana Wynne Jones. This takes place for HP sometime before the 4th book, not exactly sure which year. For CQ, sometime after Eric Chant was Chrestomanci.  
  
Note 2- I began to plan the first 8 chapters of this story on the first day that I thought of it. LATER- I found out that there are two other Chrestomanci/Harry Potter crossovers. I didn't want to throw my planning away, so I made a story anyway. I am NOT copying those peoples ideas if this sounds familiar…I haven't even read those. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimers- Please believe me when I tell you I own absolutely nothing but the character Jeanna Chant.  
  
  
  
Part 1- Chant the Enchanter  
  
Jeanna Chant awoke to the sunlight pouring through her window. She knew she should have been up much earlier, but Saturday should be a day of luxury. Unfortunately, the world had other plans.  
  
"Chrestomanci…Chrestomanci!" someone called somewhere in the world. They had obviously forgotten that Chrestomanci was a girl this time around, and she wished she had been called Chrestomanca! She knew that whenever someone called her, she had to appear, and she couldn't waste anytime. She was up and out in her nightgown, and soon in front of a gentleman in his sleeping wear.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Jeanna asked sleepily. They were in someone's bedroom, and the place looked a mess, like it hadn't been cleaned in days.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. It was then she noticed another in the room.  
  
"I'm Chrestomanci of course." She said. Most people didn't believe that the next nine-lived enchanted was a girl. She wished everybody would get it into their heads that men weren't masters of the universe.  
  
"Oh…in that case, will you punish this boy for misuse of magic!" the man pointed to the young boy behind him, he was carrying a wand. He looked terrified, he probably hadn't done anything. But the thing she was interested in was the fact he was carrying a wand, in her world- they did not use wands to perform spells.  
  
"I see we are in a different world." She said, "You're going to have to take this up with the Ministry of Magic." they had probably received a note from them already (if the boy really did something wrong, o' course), but it didn't seem enough to this man. Everyone tried to get around going Ministry of Magic these days.  
  
"I don't make the rules here." She told him. The man narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Ta ta! As you say, but over in America, we just say G-bye!" And out of sight she went, back to the Castle.  
  
She spent the rest of the day answering the calls of people who needed her- minor things mostly. But there was this one person who had a "poltergeist" haunting their house, and it had only been a little boy. Then after that, of course, she continued looking for the other nine-lived enchanter.  
  
Soon she became tired of mentally and physically checking worlds where the enchanter could be. It was like the kid (or adult, by now) was hiding, or something. She couldn't believe her hard luck. She wondered if Eric (the Chrestomanci before her) had had this hard of a time finding her. She sat in chair in the middle of the pentagram room, and stared at the ceiling- painted silver and deep royal purple.  
  
The last Chrestomanci had always wanted the castle to be a school for children to learn how to use witchcraft properly, but there never was enough staff at this place to do such a thing. There were so many uneducated magical people out there, and most of them didn't even know how to use that power properly, which was dangerous. Plus, who would compete with a mystical school like Hogwarts?  
  
She was a good friend with Albus Dumbledore, the schoolmaster, but she hadn't had anytime to talk to him lately. Sure, she once had nine-lives, but now she had five, having spent four already. She was always on the look out for another with nine-lives, but it seemed like no one else was as lucky.  
  
Nine-lived enchanters were extremely rare. It meant there were no other doubles of that person in all of the other worlds.  
  
Do any of you wonder what that means?  
  
Well, we live in a series of worlds. There are approximately eight other worlds in our series. These worlds have relations with all other worlds, but there are slight differences. For one, there is only one Hogwarts, in world 4. There is only one Chrestomanci castle, in world 7.  
  
There are other series' as well. There is probably more than a hundred, and the only series with only one world, not eight or more, is series or non- series eleven.  
  
You have a double in ALL of the other worlds in your series. Except, of course, if you have nine lives. This means that instead of having all of your lives spread out all over the worlds, they're put into one person.  
  
Here's the problem, the only people that can travel from world to world and series to series is someone with more than one life. You see, they have to leave one of their lives in their own world, and the rest of their lives go with them to the other world or series.  
  
Some people can go into trances rather than have nine-lives, and they can "Spirit travel" too, but only for a short period of time. Those people are usually law-breakers, and they bring illegal substances into different worlds.  
  
Jeanna has been searching for all of her nine-lives for another like her in the worlds. It takes a while to search all of the worlds, but now she was on world 4, and she felt a strong pull to this world, which meant the enchanter might be there.  
  
Suddenly, Mary opened the door, with a floating tray in front of her. Breakfast. Also on the tray was a letter. Judging by the long, curving letters, Albus had sent a magical letter by cat, after all they had nine- lives too!  
  
"Good morning!" she exclaimed to Mary.  
  
"Good morning." Mary said with her British accent and smiled. It took some getting used to, because all witches and wizards seemed to come from some part of Europe or another. No one had ever come from America, (or Atlantis as they called it in this world) and that kind of bugged her.  
  
Eric Chant (the last Chrestomanci) had a hard time teaching her how it was here, not in her world. She thanked Mary and before opening her letter made sure there was no one in her world that needed help with witchcraft. After all, she did alone for the rest of the worlds what the Ministry of Magic did only in World 4! But then again, in all of the rest of the worlds, Muggles (People without a trace of magic in them) and wizards and witches lived together without any problems  
  
She then realized that she was holding the note, she started reading it:  
  
Dear Chrestomanca,  
  
Greetings from world number four! I understand you have been busy looking for another like yourself. Would you like to come teach my Defense Against Dark Arts class? The teacher seems to change every year! Perhaps you will find what you are looking for as well.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Albus  
  
Albus had worded his note carefully, leaving out what she was and what she was looking for. Who knew whose hands it could fall into?  
  
Defense Against Dark Arts? Hmmm, sounded interesting. She guessed the people she dealt with weren't what he meant. He probably needed something like creatures, or dark spells. In any case, she was really interested about her finding what she was looking for. There was only one thing that could be. In an instant her bags were packed. She wished she was up to date on everything in their world, and the only thing she really knew about was their currency.  
  
She created a spell and turned dust in the room into pieces of money from their Wizarding world.  
  
Bronze Knuts, Gold Galleons, and Sickles, which were silver. She frowned and turned the silver into Knuts and Galleons. Silver was out of the question, she couldn't touch it A/N- You'll find out why later in the story.  
  
"Let me see," she said, "Evil Creatures and Where to Find Them by Melfina Mirat, Illegal Spells- How to Protect Yourself by Gwendolyn Jakohb (she shuddered at the name Gwendolyn that was the horrible sister of Eric Chant!), and Your First Teaching Career by Wilma Samerol. She needed her school reading too! Hurriedly, she scrawled a Thank You note with her children's school supplies back to Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Albus,  
  
Would LOVE to come and teach your class! Below is a list of school supplies. Betcha they've never had an American teacher (Or Atlantian, as some call it)!  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Chrestomanca  
  
She sent the letter back with her black cat- Starwind. She, of course needed to get cracking, only a couple of weeks before school started!  
  
"Hmmmm, quite hard, there were Vampires in world four who tried to avoid humans!" she exclaimed as she found a bit about this world's past. A week later, she had barely scratched the  
  
surface.  
  
Frustrated with herself, she made up a spell that would enable her to know things on the moment of needing to know them. But she hated cheating like that.  
  
"Uh…um…no, that's not right. Lemme think…" later on, she thought of it.  
  
"Of things that I know and the things I know not, let me know what I want on everything on the spot!" quickly, to check that it had worked, she concentrated on knowing one of the teachers at Hogwarts. It popped into her head.  
  
"Professor Flitwick, eh?" she sighed. It was no fun now that she knew everything. She supposed she should go and get her things, after all, she needed robes, supplies, and she had to fake using a wand . Otherwise, they would get suspicious, and no one was supposed to know about other worlds but some lucky few.  
  
She alerted Mary and all of her other servants that one of her lives would be left behind in her bed for a year, because as you now know, you have to leave a life behind when you travel between worlds.  
  
Suddenly, Chrestomanca heard people talking about her,  
  
"She's everywhere, and there's no way of tracking her. You-Know-Who hasn't even sent a letter to anybody, which means there is no new nine-lived enchanter."  
  
People often referred to her as You-Know-Who. Most of them were people that were doing something illegal, but they had to refer to her, so they called her You-Know-Who. Of course, she knew there was some-other-being-or-another out there referred to in the very same way, but these people's voices were coming from her world, not world 4. Not that who she knew who that the One- with-an-unspeakable-name was in the other worlds.  
  
She flopped down into her bed, it was only 5:00 in the evening, but this part of her would be asleep for a very long time and it didn't matter when she fell asleep.  
  
It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, she was dead tired from all the activities she had been doing around the world.  
  
When everything seemed to be slightly blurred, she knew she was seeing the world through another lives eyes, it would soon come into focus. She got up. She looked back at the bed. There she was, solid looking enough, but it was just a shell. It was really strange to see yourself from your own eyes not looking in a mirror!  
  
She found the gateway to the other worlds quite easily. There were about 6 gateways in the castle, and one outside, between to pillars of stone in a secret, and forbidden garden. The gateway was in the window, and all you could see was blinding white light beyond it. She hopped onto the window ledge and pulled away the curtains.  
  
There was a small voice in the back of her head saying, "You're jumping out a window, what the heck is wrong with you?" but that was just her instinct.  
  
She closed her eyes against the blinding light and took a step forward into nothingness…  
  
A/N- Thank you! For those of you who dared to read this! I know it's slow- but I had to explain everything to peeps who don't know who Chrestomanci is. It'll get better later. Please Review! Please! 5 reviews before I continue! Also- tell me what you're stories are…I haven't found a good fanfic recently… kay-kayz? =) 


	2. Please Explain Platform 9 3/4

Harry Potter and the Long Lived Enchanter  
  
Notes: Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
Tara- First-Reviewer-thank-yous to you! My story is interesting already? Kewl! That's never happened before, that tells you something about the author…lol  
  
Sophie W.- I loved The Lives of Christopher Chant…don't worry, I'm writing more. Cha.  
  
Mandraco- Sure, I'm REALLY offended by your review…NOT =). It will get better- although this fic will start out reallllly slooooow.  
  
Amare Selene- I think the very same thing. I'll have to open one er something =)  
  
On with it already!…  
  
Part 2- Please Explain Platform 9 ¾  
  
It had been a tough crawl through the World's Edge. Of course, that's the place that's the center of all of the worlds that are connected (as well as series). In this place, you couldn't do much, or any magic. It was like a shield was blocking you from the outside. You can get through to any world if you go here first.  
  
She could see the entrance to world four just beyond the next acre of rocks, there was a field, and in the field was what looked a huge, detailed, gold torch. It blue flames burned endlessly and she figured it had been there since the beginning of their time. The torch was probably a port key, and  
  
since there was no one around to notice, it didn't have to be inconspicuous.  
  
In no time, she was in the field, and the moment she touched it, she felt as though she was being tugged through space by an invisible rope. Instantly, she appeared in an alleyway in a secret place she knew as Diagon Alley. She was glad to, because if someone had seen her just appear in a place where Muggles were in this world, she would've been in trouble.  
  
She looked around for the port-key. Mysteriously, it had not come along for the ride as port-key's usually did. Whoever had set it up had been very clever. At this point, she looked down at her torn and jeans and dirty shirt.  
  
"Oh man." She said- and thought up a spell to fix it, "Whether I be by a desert or on a coast, I wear the clothes I need the most." Instantly, she was in robes…yes, robes. She too, was pretty weirded out. They looked like dresses! And she absolutely hated dresses. And she knew what came next.  
  
"Although of my powers I'm quite fond, to fit in I need a working wand!" And in her outstretched hand, appeared a wand. It was about 13 inches, and tinted red.  
  
"That's really strange." She said. Then, to test it out, she performed a spell she had only read  
  
about in a creation book.  
  
"Velpesa Originto!" A fox appeared in front of her, and it happened so quickly she didn't know what had happened. She found it strange that some of the spells had a word in it that came from Latin. For instance, Velpes is the word fox in Latin.  
  
"Velpesa Evanesce!" and the fox vanished. Before leaving the alleyway, she transported all of her belongings into nothingness for safe keeping until she needed them (don't ask, nothingness is quite hard to explain despite it's name!). Some people called it zero-space. Then, she emerged into Diagon Alley.  
  
"Wow." She stated. There were many stores along the side of the road, each quite different from the next. There was a wand shop, a book shop, a magical creatures shop, and many more. She decided upon visiting the magical creatures shop, and she bought another white cat, which she named Opal.  
  
And then, she saw some students that probably would be going to Hogwarts…  
  
-------  
  
It had been a long and boring summer at the Dursley's. Harry had supposedly been following Dudley's diet, but he'd been eating cakes hidden under his floor boards as well. Each time he came back from Hogwarts over the summer, he thought the Dursley's would refuse to take him in again, but they did. They had just given him a room upstairs and hardly spoke to him during the day.  
  
Hedwig was constantly being sent out, sending letters to his friends and in general to get exercise.  
  
This, of course, had been without the Dursley's knowing and he had feared what might've happened if he'd been caught!  
  
The Weasleys had come to pick him up again, and this time the Dursley's hadn't woken up. It was strange to see Mr. Weasley use a car that did not fly. He had bought a "beetle", one of the new ones. On the inside, though- it was a lot larger than the interior should've been, and Harry could guess why. They drove off without making a sound, and Harry began telling Mr. Weasley and Ron (who had also come along) how his summer was. How surprised the Dursleys must've been when they found him gone in the morning!  
  
Ron and Harry had met up with Hermione in Diagon Alley and they were now looking for their new supplies all together. They saw by their supply list that once again they had a Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. They hoped he (or she) wasn't like Gilderoy Lockhart. What a pain in the neck he had been.  
  
What a peculiar sight they saw after they came out of the book store. And odd looking witch came out from an alleyway, squinting at the sunlight and looking a little confused. She hurried off in the other direction before they really began to wonder what she had been doing.  
  
"Come on, let's go get our books." Ron said to break the silence. The rest of the time at Diagon Alley was spent gathering supplies and talking about last year's events (whatever they were!).  
  
They went to King's Cross station and found platforms nine and ten. Before they even came close to it, they saw the odd witch again, only now she was looking even more confused. She didn't have any of her luggage with her, and she was staring right at the space between platforms nine and ten.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron walked up to the place she was standing. She barely noticed that they were practically standing next to her.  
  
"Hello." Said Ron. She jumped, startled by his voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just…I'm new here." She said. They immeadiatly recognized her accent as an American one. Her hair, many different shades of red and brown, tumbled past her shoulders as her head turned quickly toward them. Her blue eyes were questioning.  
  
"Do you need help with something?" Hermione offered. Jeanna now had three pairs of interested eyes on her.  
  
"Yes, actually. Could you tell me where…" she lowered her voice, "Platform 9 ¾ is?" They would've been shocked that an adult witch didn't know where platform 9 ¾ was if she wasn't from around there.  
  
"All you have to do is walk straight between platforms nine and ten. It's better if you don't listen to that voice in the back of your head saying that you're about to walk into something." Harry explained. Jeanna smiled, she could relate to that voice.  
  
"I thank you for the info." And as she finished her sentence she saw Ron vanish between the two platforms. Harry thought he heard her mumble something about "…simply appearing at Hogwarts". But she was just watching a train leave from Platform 9.  
  
"That's really interesting." She said, instead. Hermione went next and Harry followed. He realized that the lady should've gone next, so she would've done it right, but as he turned back to tell her- he saw her disappear. The next person who passed in front of her was the last person to do so, because she had simply faded from the scene. He began to think very strange thoughts about this mysterious witch.  
  
But the weirdest part was yet to come. Ron, Hermione, and Harry had stationed themselves in an empty car, there Ron and Harry began talking about their favorite team in Quidditch. Hermione began to read a new, fat book called Wizarding Schools Around the Globe. Hermione began to become bored with her book and Ron and Harry's talk had long since ended. They were at least three quarters of the way there.  
  
Suddenly, the door of the car burst open and the witch they had met earlier greeted them. This was totally unexpected because Harry remembered specifically not seeing her board the train. Hermione and Ron had been told this and they were looking at her weirdly too.  
  
"Wassupp?" she asked (this earned confused looks), she sighed, "Nevermind, anyway, once again I thank you for your help." She extended a hand, "I'm Jeanna Chant, your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Who might you be?" now, she was actually trying to find out who Harry was. Harry thought that the witch was either extremely forgetful, or she truly had never heard of him.  
  
Hermione shook her hand instead.  
  
"Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley, and Harry." She nodded her head to them.  
  
"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, do you think you'll be staying for more than one year?" Ron asked. Hermione nudged him with her elbow.  
  
"Ow!" he said and frowned.  
  
"I dunno, it depends on how I like the school." She said, ignoring the fact that Hermione had nudged Ron. And then she took a seat at the back of the car, she too, started to read a book. But the cover was so torn that you couldn't read the title.  
  
"She must be all powerful or something." Ron said.  
  
"All powerful? No one can apparate onto the Hogwarts Express or Hogwarts." Harry said. Then he realized how much he sounded like Hermione. She obviously thought the same thing cause she smirked.  
  
"Oh be quiet." He said. The rest of the way to Hogwarts they watched the scenes outside go by in a blur.  
  
The great hall was decorated better than ever this year. Harry was glad that the look of the hall would make a good first impression on the new teacher.  
  
"Welcome new students!" Dumbledore began, silencing all the voices that were speaking. Then an old, torn hat was brought out, this was part of the sorting. It happened every year. The hat was placed on the stool and a rip in the fabric started to sing:  
  
I may not be the best looking hat  
  
That you have ever seen  
  
But I can do many things an ordinary hat cannot  
  
See what's inside your head, I mean  
  
Hogwarts has four houses,  
  
Each different from the next  
  
Just put me onto your head  
  
And I'll see what fits you best  
  
Maybe you belong to Gryffindor,  
  
These are the brave and strong  
  
Or maybe even Hufflepuff  
  
Where all hard-workers belong  
  
Perhaps you should be in Ravenclaw  
  
If you're clever and know you're smart  
  
Or you might go to Slytherin  
  
If you have great ambition for a start.  
  
It doesn't matter where you come from  
  
Or even who you are  
  
Don't fret, there's nothing to worry about  
  
Even though I'm quite bizarre.  
  
A/N- Ha! I did it! A sorting hat song! =)  
  
Everybody burst out into applause and the new first years were sorted. Ending with Vreboi, Edwin (RAVENCLAW!).  
  
"Now I please ask you to welcome our new teacher, filling the Defense Against Dark Arts position." he said with a smile, "Professor Chant." A lady stood up to polite applause.  
  
"Now I have to remind you as I do every year that the forest surrounding Hogwarts is off limits. Now, let us eat!" and instantly the plates were filled with food. Harry kept glancing at the new teacher and wondering further how she had managed to get onto the Hogwarts Express.  
  
-------------  
  
Jeanna Chant was nervously glancing around at everyone as well. The enchanter was actually in the same world as her! Not to mention the same room. All the students were here, he or she had to be here somewhere.  
  
As she was looking around, her eyes met a pair of cold ones, staring straight at her with a loathing look. She recognized him as the potions master, Severus Snape. She had noticed him earlier talking to an older woman who she knew taught Transfiguration.  
  
She sighed, this was the weirdest world she'd ever been in, with their weird wands and strange spells. At least they didn't have silver utensils, how would it look if one of their own new teachers wouldn't eat the food? Which was, by the way, absolutely delicious.  
  
But the thing she really couldn't understand was how a nine-lived enchanter survive with so much hate coming from so many people?  
  
A/N- How do you like it? Cool so far? *Points to review button* Please tell me so I can continue! BTW- I know, it's been only 4 reviews before I continued(I can count)- boy they came fast! =)  
  
BTW-The last line is a HINT…you'll find out why later in the story 


	3. The First Class

Harry Potter and the Long Lived Enchanter  
  
To My Reviewers:  
  
Notebook Girl- Thanks! uh, I dunno wut to say, lol =)  
  
Tara- Thanks fer reviewing again, cha. I can't wait fer my next chapter either where the heck is this fanfic taking me? =)  
  
T. Cairpre- How do you say ur name? Maybe I'm just stupid. Ha, eef. I will.  
  
Mandraco- Yeah, I tink that makes sense. Don't worry- if I was really angry wit chu- I'd delete ur review. =)  
  
Lily Evans- I know not all of the Chrestomanci's have problems with silver- Eric's was a matchbox. I'm just trying to make it look like that all the Chrestomanci's in the same family have a weakness that skips every other person. which means that I don't have a good enough imagination to think up a different weakness for Jeanna =)  
  
Part 3- The First Class  
  
Harry looked at his schedule as he exited the portrait hole with Ron and Hermione. Once again they had Double Potions with the Slytherins. How that always wound up Harry never knew. In any case, what he was really looking for was when they had Defense Against Dark Arts. It was the period right after lunch, and lucky them, it was also with the Slytherins. At least that was better than having them with them in Care Of Magical Creatures (which they now had with Hufflepuff). In the third year Malfoy had almost gotten Hagrid fired and Malfoy almost got an innocent beast killed.  
  
Snape was looking especially angry in Potions, Harry guessed that it was because once again Snape wasn't the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. It was common knowledge that he wanted that job really badly. He took five points from Gryffindor on the first day (Neville's potion was the wrong color once again) because he was so angry.  
  
When lunch came around, Harry wasn't very hungry, and he could tell Hermione and Ron weren't either. From this point on, they only had to wonder what would happen in the last class. So… with nothing else to do, they decided to visit Hagrid, a friend of theirs since they had first come to Hogwarts.  
  
Ron knocked hard on Hagrid's door. Fang, Hagrid's dog, barked and scratched at the other side of the door. They heard Hagrid pull him back, and the he opened the door.  
  
" 'Arry! Ron! 'Ermione! Come in, come in, nice to see you again!" he held the door open for the threesome to come in, and he let Fang outside.  
  
"Same for us." Hermione said. They took seats at Hagrid's table.  
  
"Have done anything interesting over the summer?" Ron asked. Hagrid thought about this.  
  
"Not really, there wasn't much to do." He shifted in his seat, and lowered his voice, "But I did see  
  
a peculiar sight couple'a weeks ago."  
  
"What was it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, it seems Dumbledore sent a letter, now this wouldn' be out of the ordinary if i' wasn' attached to a cat instead of an owl."  
  
"Why would he send it by cat?" Hermione wondered to herself.  
  
"I figured maybe t'was a local letter, and I know it costs t' send an owl, but maybe it doesn' cost t'send a cat." But he doubted his words. It wasn't like Dumbledore was that poor. He changed the subject.  
  
"Wud ya like some muffins?" he asked. Everybody's eyes widened and they tried to say no as politely as they could. They knew it was not wise to accept home-baked goods from Hagrid.  
  
"No? Okay then, but you don' know wut you're missin'." But they did know, "I like that new teacher, I do." He said, "We share the same interests."  
  
"Really?" asked Harry, "What would that be?" Harry knew that one of the only things Hagrid was truly interested in was dangerous beasts. Ron obviously realized this too.  
  
"O', Ah'm not going to tell ya, you can jus' find out. After all, you have her class in 5 minutes." Ron looked at his watch.  
  
"Holy crow, we're going to be late!" they picked up all of the belongings and rushed out the door.  
  
"Bye then!" Hagrid yelled out to them.  
  
The group barely made it to class, it was about 10 seconds and they'd have been late. They panted as they took they're seats, as far away from Malfoy and his cronies as possible. It seemed just a minute later the teacher turned around and greeted the class in a strange way.  
  
"Wassupp peoplesA/N- That's kinda what I say!=)! I'm your new teacher! Jeanna Chant's the name, Professor Chant to you's." once again the she was greeted by strange looks. She took no notice.  
  
"I know what your thinking," she said, " 'Who the heck is this freakish American lady and what's she doin' in our school?' "  
  
"Actually, I was going for crazy and useless American lady…but close enough." Malfoy whispered to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"I heard that you wimpy little Slytherin." She said, jokingly. It earned a few scattered laughs. It wasn't a good thing to laugh about Malfoy- it usually earned pain later on. She stopped there. Even though she was joking, she could be punished for insulting a student.  
  
"Before we start class, I would like you to meet my assistant." She said and motioned towards something on the table which looked like…  
  
"A mini mummified dragon!" someone exclaimed.  
  
A/N- For those of you who have read the Chrestomanci series- this is the SAME mummified dragon- I just had to bring the cute little thing back!=)  
  
"It's dead, it can't be an assistant." Hermione said politely.  
  
"Oh, but you're wrong there." Professor Chant said. She tapped the thing three times with her wand. The whole thing shuddered, from it's head to the tip of it's tail. Then, it walked towards Professor Chant. She patted it on the head. The classroom was deadly silent.  
  
"I've had this dragon for a very long time, besides which, I think it belonged to someone I once knew. He gave him to me." she said to break the silent, "He will never grow, and regardless about what you think, he is harmless, he can barely breathe fire." As if it understood her, it tried to breathe fire, but it only could sneeze out smoke.  
  
"Even so, it can't talk, it is only a dragon, and a baby one at that." Ron said. Harry remained silent, not knowing a lot about dragons. The dragon seemed to frown, and it walked to the corner of the desk that faced the class.  
  
"First of all," the dragon said, making everybody gasp and whisper, "I can talk, and second of all, I'm not a baby. I'm 4 hun…" Jeanna looked at him. Her stare told him that pets didn't live to be that old, "I mean forty years old." It snorted smoke again, and the people in the front row of desks moved back in their seats. The dragon rolled it's eyes and jumped high onto a shelf hovering about 3 feet above the desk.  
  
"I don't know much about what you've done these last years, could ya possibly fill me in?" Hermione and Parvati raised their hands immeadiatly. She chose Hermione and she began babbling about Bogarts (sp? I'm too lazy to look back in the book), Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Werewolves, Vampires, and a great deal of other things they had covered.  
  
"I see." She said, "Well, let us review, what were the only vampires ever known to avoid humans, and seek food from another source?" she asked. Hands went up. Soon they were on a roll, and she thought the review had turned into a competition. It seemed the Gryffindor and Slytherin students were trying to answer each question she threw at them as fast as they could. She admired their enthusiasm, but it was about to get out of hand.  
  
She signaled for silence.  
  
"Very good! Yes, thank you." She said. Then she paused, and her eyes widened. She looked around the room, and seemed to look intently at every student individually.  
  
----------------  
  
Jeanna suddenly felt a rush of power. The enchanter's power. He or she was in the room! She looked around the room. Each student had their book and wand next to them, and they were all staring at her, waiting for her to continue. She looked at all of them, the power was still coming from someone.  
  
Malfoy had begun to get tired of waiting, and he flung something at her from an almost impossible angle for him, which made it look like the person next to him had flung it. But since Jeanna had been concentrating on him at that very moment, she knew it wasn't him. How careless he had been. Suddenly, the power stopped coming, she looked around in horror. She hadn't finished yet! There had been about 7 students left to check!  
  
She quickly wrote down the students names on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Malfoy, see me after class." She said while she was doing this, "Sorry to keep you waiting, class, I felt kinda nervous-sick at that moment." She glanced down at what she wrote and sighed. Her dragon looked down at her from his shelf with a worried face. But behind that fake emotion she saw that her pet had also felt the enchanter's power  
  
"For the rest of the class we shall eat worms!" she said excitedly, hoping to get a reaction. She did. They all drew back. Some of them said "Ewwwww."  
  
"Don't worry." She said, "They're only a type of Muggle candy. They're called Trolly Brite Crawlers A/N- GOD I love those things!." She took out bags of the candy and passed out 10 to each student. She had help from her assistant of course. A couple of people were unwilling to take the candy from the dragon, until he forced them to try the sour, sugar-coated, delicious, I'm making myself hungry gummy worms.  
  
Only of course, when they were on the table, they started squirming around like real worms, as they were only made to look like Muggle candy. Some of them had the guts to try and eat them, and as soon as they hit their tongues, they stopped squirming and acted like the candies they were used too.  
  
As they had fun playing with their new candy, Jeanna looked over her list.  
  
Parvati Patil  
  
Neville Longbottom  
  
Seamus Finnigan  
  
Aranda Lesly  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Harry Potter  
  
She looked at the 7 sitting together on the one side of the room. Hermione seemed to dislike the candy, while the boys were having fun with them. Aranda Lesly had 6 hanging out of her mouth, each of them wiggling and freaking Parvati Patil out.  
  
The time came for ending class what seemed earlier than it should have been. Harry hadn't had this much fun in Defense Against Dark Arts since Professor Lupin had left. Everybody left talking about how much they loved the new teacher and her class. Malfoy stayed behind and awaited his punishment. He looked angry and anxious to get on with punishment- something he rarely got despite all the things he had done to deserve it.  
  
"Follow me." Chant told him. She took his wand in one hand and bewitched her books to float and follow them as they walked. When they got out of the class, Malfoy tried to go in the other direction, and Chant grabbed his wrist.  
  
His wrist had a watch on it. A silver watch. No sooner had she grabbed him had the books stopped following and floating and dropped to the floor. Her face paled, and she began to look exhausted. She let go as soon as she had realized what had happened. Malfoy was looking at her with interest.  
  
"Give me your other wrist," she said as if the incident with the watch hadn't happened. And Malfoy, believing he was untouchable to her- or something, said, "No." and smiled. She glared at him.  
  
"Accio!" she yelled and pointed at his other wrist, it zoomed into her own hand like it was magnetically attracted. Malfoy looked surprised. Whatever had happened before seemed to have no effect on her now.  
  
"Never disobey a teacher, Malfoy, you're lucky you don't get further punishment. Let's go see the head of your house."  
  
A/N- What about this one, any better? BTW, I dun like Malfoy vedy mooch, so I have to make 'em da bad dude! I apologize for any grammar mistakes this far- I try to edit as much as possible.  
  
Once again- if ya read- puh-lease review! I heard someone say dat your age should be counted in reviews, not years er something like that =). So right now I'm only nine! *dances around the fanfic as a nine review old*  
  
LAST NOTE- Advertisement alert! WoOOop! WooOOop! Sorry peeps~ have ta do this.  
  
If ya into sci-fi stuff~ Check out my Replica and I-man crossover *Finished*  
  
If ya into fantasy more~ Check out my Unicorn's of Balinor sequel to Lady Reena's story "Taken by evil" *Work In Progress*  
  
My other story sucks- I have to figure out how to take it off…cha=) 


	4. Tea Bags and Quidditch Practice

Harry Potter and the Long Lived Enchanter  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Sophie W.- You know I will! Look at all the perrty reviews!  
  
Gen Raid- What's the Neville story called? Also, I know 'bout Chris! I know I don't have a good imagination! Dun rub it in! =)  
  
lupin- Yep, I'm a girl. Why? Cha  
  
mandraco- I can tell by your name that you like Draco. My fave char. Is gotta be Tom Riddle tho (and Nagini! Lol). Also, tanky fer the info  
  
Michael- Vielen Dank für ihre Nachprüfung! Ich bin immer glücklich, ausländischen reviewers zu erhalten! Haben Sie gesagt, daß Sie Schwierigkeit gehabt haben, die dies liest? Ich bin nicht sehr fließend auf deutsch (obwohl meine Mutter ist).  
  
emma/baasheep- Thankz! Know who it is? It kinda obvious, in't it? Lol  
  
Lily Evans- The worms, the teacher, the Malfoy? Or everything in generally? Hey! Dun get me wrong, I love vague answers, I do it all da time =)  
  
BlueIce- The Worlds of Chrestomanci (Or the Chrestomanci Quartet) is by Diana Wynne Jones. I LOVE HER BOOKS! She wrote em 70's-80's so maybe that's why you never heard of them.  
  
Tara- Another review TY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Part 4- Tea Bags and Quidditch Practice (Funky name, Right?)  
  
Harry woke up 3 weeks later smiling. Today was Quidditch practice. One of his most favorite things in the world. It would be their first practice, and next week would be their first game against Ravenclaw, and after that, Slytherin.  
  
He longed to beat Malfoy again.  
  
He got out of bed and saw that Ron was already awake. They went downstairs to breakfast with Hermione. Perhaps when they were about to finish their sausages, the mail came. Harry watched all the owls came in and began to think absent-mindedly about what Hagrid told them about the mail delivering cat. A dark red letter was sent to the Slytherin table, and a girl got up with it and hurried out of the Great hall to open it. Muffled yells could still be heard. She had gotten a Howler.  
  
To Harry's surprise, he also received something. It was a small box covered in a brown paper bag. On top it was stamped "Sample". He looked at the box for a second, and then he picked it up.  
  
"I wonder what it is." Ron said through a mouthful of toast.  
  
"It's awfully small, what could fit in it?" Hermione said, she wiped her hands with a napkin. Harry undid the knot of the small rope that was tied around it and peeled off the brown paper bag. Inside was a white box. He took off the top and inside were three bags of tea, Lipton Style. Harry  
  
frowned. It didn't have a tag to show what brand it was. He found a note at the bottom. It read:  
  
One of my friends in America sent me 50 bags of tea, don't ask me why. Thought you'd like some, being that you peeps are British and all that jazz. LOL, see you in class. ~ Professor Chant  
  
"Hm, I wonder why someone would send her tea." Hermione said, "I'll be sure to test it out sometime."  
  
"What does 'lol' mean?" Ron asked. Harry ignored him and moved the box aside to finish his breakfast. He saw that Neville had gotten a box with a tea bag in it, and so had Seamus Finnigan. Parvati Patil and Aranda Lesly, who were sitting next to each other, got a package with two tea bags in it.  
  
"Weird." Ron said.  
  
Potions class was unbearable. Snape seemed to have gotten a box with a tea bag in it too, and it sat on his table. He told the class that whoever could make a potion that could destroy the box, but not their cauldron, would be awarded 5 points to their house. It seemed Snape really did hate Chant. The whole class sat in silence, they had only read about how to make that potion. If they tried to make it, surely someone would be hurt?  
  
Naturally, Snape gave Malfoy and his friends pointers on how to make it and what ingredient came first. Gryffindors were on their own. Harry faintly remembered how to make the potion, he knew it should be the color electric blue when he was done, and he knew they would need a sample of the thing he was trying to destroy.  
  
Snape seemed to have "forgotten" to give everyone a piece of the box. Although he did slip a piece to Malfoy. Hermione realized this in the middle of the lesson. Knowing Snape would never give it to them, Harry took out his own tea bag box and gave a piece to Ron and Hermione.  
  
By the end of the class, Hermione's, Ron's, Harry's, Malfoy's, Crabbe's, and Goyle's were electric blue. Neville's, unfortunately, was shocking pink. Snape checked each of their potions by put a drop of it on the cardboard of the box. Crabbe's made his part of the box move around like it was on wheels. Goyle's piece simply turned green. Ron's exploded in his face. Hermione struggled to keep a straight face. The Slytherins weren't trying at all, they were howling with laughter.  
  
Harry almost dreaded putting a drop of his potion on his piece. Hermione's had already worked, and so had Malfoy's, he slowly squeezed a drop onto the cardboard, and to his surprise, it shriveled up until it was nothing. Harry just stared at it a moment. He had finally earned points from Snape, that was like a miracle or something.  
  
"Five points to Slytherin!" he said, then he frowned and struggled to get the following words out, "And ten points to Gryffindor." The Gryffindor side knew better than to cheer right there, they had to wait until they got out. Unfortunately, Snape looked at Neville's potion shortly after, and took off five points, making Slytherin and Gryffindor even in points earned.  
  
In Defense Against Dark Arts, Professor Chant began talking to them about Writeles (Pronounced Reet-elles). They were dark-colored creatures that lived in caves and could change the area around you instantly, making you think you were lost, wherever you were. Almost like Hinkypunks (A/N- Wasn't it the Hinkypunks, not the Grindylows? but they only gave you wrong directions. Malfoy still hated Chant, because she had convinced Snape to deduct ten points from Slytherin on the first day.  
  
She seemed to watch every movement of the class today. Harry wondered if it was because someone had done something in one of the earlier classes. But he hadn't heard any tales from anybody. Her eyes seemed to land upon him and the six people around him more often than anyone else, but he could've imagined it. What he was really thinking about was getting a chance to ride his Firebolt again.  
  
Ever since Jeanna Chant had missed the last seven people in her first class, she had been devising a plan to really find out for real who- if the enchanter was really the enchanter- after she had narrowed it down to one person. She had settled on the tea bags. She sent them to the seven children, each of them had a heavy sleeping mixture in it. It wouldn't keep them asleep too long to miss school, just to sleep easily. She sent the tea bags to 43 other people in the school, just to make it look like she was telling the truth.  
  
So she waited eagerly for Quidditch practice that afternoon. She had already seen Parvati and Aranda in the library at lunch, looking for info on an upcoming report, and no power had been coming from them. She realized that she couldn't truly test if they had nine-lives without hurting them, but she was pretty sure it wasn't them.  
  
Next, she saw Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom walking in the hallways. She was shocked to find that Neville had a slightly out of the ordinary bit of power, yet she had always thought Neville was almost a squib (she made a mental note to find out what made him seem so weak). No matter, he wasn't strong enough to be an enchanter. Seamus wasn't incredibly able either.  
  
She knew that Harry was seeker for the Gryffindor team, so he would be at Quidditch practice, and so would his closest friends- Ron and Hermione. She quickly finished grading the homework papers on the Writeles and hurried down the hallway to get to the Quidditch Field.  
  
She stopped quickly at Dumbledore's office, realizing that she needed his permission to take the enchanter to her world tonight. She couldn't wait, who knew when she would lose another life? And another? She would need the next Chrestomanci or Chrestomanca to be taught and take over her position when she died for good.  
  
She stood in front of the gargoyle.  
  
"Lucky Lemony's Lovely Licking Lollipops." She said, although she had trouble getting the tongue-twister-like candy name out. She walked down a hallway and came to the door to Dumbledore's office. She saw Albus watching Fawkes the Phoenix.  
  
"Come in." he said smiling.  
  
"Albus, I think I know who the nine-lived enchanter is!" she said. Dumbledore looked at her, "  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"I think it's Miss Hermione Granger, she has an excellent talent for magic, and much knowledge of the history of Magic!" she said excitedly.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you." He said with a smirk, "She is a wonderful student that I've heard of, and quite polite, but I don't think it's her that you seek." Jeanna looked down.  
  
"That means the next will be another boy." She sighed, "Just when things were going good! They are going to mess things up!" they laughed.  
  
"Albus, do you think I can bring them back to my world tonight, whether it's Ron Weasley or Harry Potter?" she asked him. He seemed to think about it.  
  
"I don't see why not, just make sure they're safe." She thanked him profusely and hurried out the door.  
  
Harry was just in the middle of catching the Snitch again when he saw someone else walk onto the field. He caught the small, gold ball and turned around in order to see the person better. It was Professor Chant. She waved. He waved back. He landed and handed the ball back to Wood, their captain A/N- See what I mean? What year am I in? Obviously, year three happened already! Wood should be long gone! =), and he went over to the middle of the field to release it again.  
  
Before Harry was about to go up again, he saw Professor Chant talking to Ron. She was also handling his wand and seemed very attentive about what he was saying. He wondered what they were talking about. Just then, the dark clouds that had been threatening to rain- started to pour. A streak of lightning came through the sky and 3 seconds later, a loud boom shook people flying in the air.  
  
Everybody landed immeadiatly, and by the time they did, everybody was soaked through.  
  
"Umbrullius!" Professor Chant said as soon as everyone was on the ground, and they were all covered by an invisible shield that lasted until they got to the castle. She offered a drying spell, and some people were dried, but Harry, Hermione, and Ron had already left for the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Why did it have to rain?" Harry said as he plopped down near the fire next to Ron.  
  
"Don't just sit there." Hermione said, "Here let me help you…" and she was about to summon a towel to help dry them off.  
  
"No thanks," Harry said, annoyed, "If it will rain because we fly, then every time after let me be dry!" he said sarcastically, making up a rhyming "spell". Hermione looked at him as if to say, "Why do I bother?"  
  
But the thing was, his spell worked. Harry's hair that had been wet against his head, now became messed up and waterless again. The water in his drenched robes also seemed to have been drained away. Ron and Hermione just stared in awe.  
  
"Wow, what was that?" Ron asked rhetorically.  
  
"Harry, what did you do?" Hermione asked, obviously the most amazed out of them all.  
  
"I…I don't know. It just happened." He stuttered.  
  
"Well, I'm going to make that tea you got, it should make those of us that are still wet feel better, but we should get changed first." Harry waited while they went upstairs to change into dry clothes.  
  
He began to wonder, what exactly had he done? Said some words that rhymed? Wasn't that a little too much like Muggles who supposedly did "magic"? Maybe it only worked because he was angry, and magic happened when you were angry. After all, it had happened before.  
  
'That must be it,' he thought, 'It has to be it.'  
  
When Hermione and Ron came back downstairs fairly fry and carrying tea, he felt better. They began to talk, about everything, and they didn't even notice the hours pass. They sat by the fire and talked while Gryffindors came through the portrait hole and went up to bed. They didn't even recognize the time as they finished their last bit of tea.  
  
"That was good." Hermione said, licking her lips, "I'll have to ask Professor Chant for more of this stuff." And then she yawned and looked at the time.  
  
"Oh no! It's eleven o'clock!" she exclaimed Harry and Ron looked at her.  
  
"Uh, Hermione, we've been up way later than eleven o'clock." Ron said slowly, as if he was explaining it to a five year old.  
  
"I know, but we have our first quiz in Charms tomorrow! I must have my rest!" she said. And then she ran upstairs to the girls dormitories to go to bed. Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"I suppose we should go to bed too, once I thought about it, I'm kind of tired too." And he yawned  
  
as if to emphasize his point.  
  
"Okay." Ron said. They went upstairs as well.  
  
Harry laid watching the ceiling for a couple of seconds, like it was going to do something. He was just thinking about what made it rain so suddenly, in the middle of practice. Harry found that he was very relaxed at this point and he closed his eyes…soon falling asleep.  
  
A/N- Should I go on? Please Tell! Also, Eef stands for Excited Exhausted and Frustrated, in case you were wondering. I made it up! =) Guess what? I'm 18! Yayz!  
  
Mary-Sue Note ~ I'm trying to keep Jeanna as un-Mary-Sueish as possible (nevermind the fact that she's nothing like me, but one of my friends) so if I'm failing, tell me(in a polite way). And I will fix her, k kayz? Also, there will be another important girl character in this story, and when you find her, the same as above applies. 


	5. On to the Anywheres!

Harry Potter and the Long Lived Enchanter  
  
Sorry for the wait, people! Anyway, um, uh, I'm having trouble with ideas lately, so the hiatuses in between might get looooonger and looonger. Also, I know whys I only got two review this time, I updated my story right before ff.net went flippy, so the story never made it to the browsing section. Wait! What am I complaining about? I'm lucky I got any reviews at all! =)  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Tara- I'll be sure to do that, thanks.=)  
  
Emily the Evil- I will, dun worry.  
  
Part 5- On to the "Anywheres"!  
  
Jeanna Chant watched Harry Potter silently. She had to make sure he was completely asleep, otherwise she might hurt him. She could see another life within him, waiting to be let out, because it had never been outside before.  
  
Harry Potter was the nine-lived enchanter. Small wonder. She recently looked up on his past. He was supposedly, "The Boy Who Lived", defeating the person in the book who was only referred to as "You-Know-Who", it figured. She made a mental note to find out exactly who that was. But the point was that he had survived a killing spell, that couldn't be blocked, and he was only a baby.  
  
That was strange to her. She had wondered why he had the scar on his forehead, though she thought it would be weird if she asked him.  
  
She let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding. His other life didn't know the way out. How would it? It never had tried to get out before because of all the stress on Harry. Why would it ever go "Spirit Traveling"?  
  
She placed a hand on his forehead. At that point, she remembered when she had been woken up by Eric Chant, and how freaked out she had been. In a second, there was a second Harry (rather transparent for a life- he looked like a ghost) sitting at the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked as politely as he could to a teacher who woke him up a midnight.  
  
"Harry...don't get up, I know that you are never going to believe what I'm about to tell you." She said, and sighed.  
  
"What?" he asked sleepily. At this point he looked solid.  
  
"Harry- you have nine-lives..." and she was going to continue, but he started laughing.  
  
"Sure I do. Look, I know I've come pretty close to death many times in my life, but I doubt I've ever died and come back to life." At this point, Jeanna realized she didn't know how many times Harry had actually died before, if he had at all. She soon found her answer.  
  
"Well, you only have seven lives left. I think you lost one when your mother protected your eighth life, without knowing it, with her love. I suppose Voldemort killed you at first, and your seventh life surprised him, although I don't think he knows exactly what happened." Harry stared.  
  
"And you lost another while you were in that room with Professor Quirrell when you were looking for the Sorcerer's stone, that's why he couldn't touch you either." She said.  
  
"How do you know about the Sorcerer's Stone?" Harry asked her. No one was really supposed to know what that was.  
  
"Because!" she practically yelled, "I'm a nine-lived enchanter too!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" he asked, "Prove it." he said, completely disbelieving.  
  
"Would you like me to kill you?" she asked sarcastically, "It would sure make it apparent to you if you suddenly woke up from being dead."  
  
"No thanks," he said quickly, and looked suspicious as if she had actually meant what she had said, "I meant another kind of proof, one that I can see."  
  
"Turn around, Harry..." she said. And she waited. He did it reluctantly, like she was about to cast a spell on him when he turned his back..  
  
He started yelling. Wouldn't you if you suddenly had someone else lying in your bed...and that person looked exactly like you? She silenced him.  
  
"Believe me now?" she asked. He nodded, knowing the spell prevented him from speaking, "I shall explain to you later, now hurry, get dressed." and she waited outside his door for him.  
  
When he came out, she was no longer wearing her robes, she wore flared jeans and a purple top. But these were barely visible beneath her long silver cloak, which was slightly lucent. It reminded him of what his invisibility cloak might have looked like. It was the only light in the hallway.  
  
"Come." She whispered. As they moved, their feet made no sound. And they walked for what seemed like hours, but was actually a couple of minutes. They could barely see their hands in front of their faces- the cloak provided very little light. In a little while, Harry was sure they were lost.  
  
Suddenly, they stopped. Harry could make out the outline of a doorway to something, probably a closet. When she opened the door, white light flooded into the hallway. Harry had to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness.  
  
Before he could ask anything, they jumped into the white light and he was falling...  
  
He remembered nothing after that. He couldn't remember falling asleep or landing on what should've been the ground. He didn't even remember how he got to the place he was when he woke up.  
  
When he opened his eyes, Professor Chant was staring back at him.  
  
"You scared yourself unconscious." She stated, she held her hand down to him and he took it to help himself up.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked. He had never seen the place they were in.  
  
"We're close to my home. We'll fly there." She said. Harry noticed at that point that she was holding a broomstick. It's tail was silver instead of a yellowish color, which surprised Harry, he'd never seen a broomstick like that before. She was trying to contain it from going berserk, it looked hyper. She let go of it, it did some loops in the air, and then it glided at waist level for them to get on.  
  
"Lightning Attack." Harry read off the handle of the broom.  
  
"He's a good broom. Hyper, but good and swift." She said. The broom slid over to him. Along with the words "Lightning Attack" was a carved lightning bolt. He ran a finger over it. He was reminded slightly of his scar. At this point, the broom went back over to Jeanna. She got on, and she motioned for Harry to do the same. He got on, and in an instant they were off.  
  
"By the way, Harry, who is You-Know-Who?" she asked him, because she truly had no idea.  
  
"That's Voldemort." Harry said as his head went through a cloud, and the vapor made him cough afterwards.  
  
Harry watched the towns they were flying over with interest. He wondered how many wizard towns there were in this place, because Harry only knew of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley (he shuddered at the thought) where he was from.  
  
"How do we know that they're all witches and wizards?" Harry asked Chant as they flew over them.  
  
"We don't, Harry. Muggles and magical people live in harmony in this world. In fact, most Muggles actually can buy spells and predictions from witches and wizards" She said. This confused Harry.  
  
"World?" he asked.  
  
"I'll explain later." She said again and for the rest of the trip there was no conversation.  
  
Where they stopped was in front of an immense castle, although it wasn't as big as Hogwarts. Harry wondered if Professor Chant was the only person to live there.  
  
"Welcome to Chrestomanci castle." She said. Harry assumed that it was her home. Then he realized the sun rising.  
  
"Oh no! We have to go back, the sun is rising! I'll miss school." Harry said hurriedly to her. He thought it a shame that they had just come here and know they had to leave.  
  
"I will explain inside, it is a long story!" she said again, "Don't worry, you wont miss school." Harry thought she might use a time piece like Hermione had used in her third year to get to all of her classes, after all- it was a possibility.  
  
They flew up to a tower window without warning, almost causing Harry to fall off at the steep ascent. They flew inside, which Harry saw was a bedroom. Chant got off the broom and Harry did the same, it didn't float any longer, and it fell to the floor with a lot of noise, as if it was saying it was angry is wasn't being ridden.  
  
Harry then realized that there was an exact duplicate of her on the bed too.  
  
As if she was exhausted, she fell onto the bed where her "clone" was and suddenly there was only one enchanter, not two. The one opened her eyes and stretched as if she had just woken up from a very long sleep, which she probably had. She got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Let me start at the verrrrry beginning..." she said and began explaining everything to him. She explained that there were 12 series that they knew of, but there were probably hundreds more. She told him that each series was composed of 9 worlds that were related in some way. Then, she related all of the past Chrestomanci's to him, and that this castle had been ruled by a dark wizard before a Chrestomanci was appointed. And finally, she asked him if he had any questions.  
  
For a moment, Harry was just staring at Jeanna in awe. He had absorbed so much in the past hour that he was practically zoning. He snapped out of it.  
  
"So when it's night in my world, it's day in your world? What if I feel tired when I go back?" he asked.  
  
"You might be mentally tired, but your other life has been sleeping all night, remember that." She told him.  
  
"And I've got nine-lives." He said, still not quite believing it, "Why didn't Dumbledore tell me?"  
  
"He called for me to come and tell you." She said patiently, "So from now on you will come here and meet at my house to learn to be a truly powerful Chrestomanci."  
  
"Wow." He said, already thinking about what Hermione and Ron would think about all of this!  
  
"Now, I want you to levitate something for me." she said. Harry thought that was quite easy to do. He started to take out his wand.  
  
"Nah ah ah." She said, it flew out of his hand into hers. At first, Harry was wondering how she had done magic without a wand, and was about to say something, but she stopped him.  
  
"In addition to not needing a wand, you also don't actually have to say the words." She said, answering his question before he asked it, "Say the words inside you head, concentrate really hard, and levitate this statue." She said, motioning to a statue of a tall cat perhaps 3 feet tall. It looked awfully heavy.  
  
"I told you not to clean those panes! They require a special spell! Ugh, sometimes you make me so mad!" they heard at that moment down the hall. Chant recognized the voice as Mary's. She was arguing with the new maid again. Jeanna looked at the door, she thought that those two hated eachother. She looked back at Harry, who was slowly starting to shimmer away. Her eyes widened and she jumped up and grasped his wrist, which started to make him look solid again.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked, pretty scared. He had seen the way his hand had suddenly gone transparent. Had he just been a ghost?  
  
"Nothing, it happens. Go on," she said, but she was truly wondering what had happened. Harry looked at her, then at the statue.  
  
"I can do this." He thought, "Wingardium Leviosa! Wingardium Leviosa!" and instead of flicking his wand, he raised his hands up slightly. He hoped it would work. The whole time his eyes were shut, and when he opened them, nothing had happened. He sighed.  
  
"I can't do this." He said. Jeanna furrowed her brow.  
  
"There's got to be a reason you can't do this." she said, and she acquired a thinking look. At one point she seemed to have given up on thinking, which she never liked to do, and she resorted to a spell. And suddenly, it was all clear.  
  
"They hate eachother. Snape hates you. Voldemort hates you." She whispered, "HATRED!" she suddenly yelled so that Harry jumped, "Hatred is your weakness!" she said.  
  
"My weakness? Harry asked.  
  
"Every nine-lived enchanter has a weakness, for instance, mine is silver. If I come in contact with any silver, I'm as magical as a Muggle. One of the other Chrestomanci's had this problem too. I'm related to him." She said, "Fortunately, hate is not something you can touch, so you can overcome it with the proper training."  
  
"Should I try that again, then?" Harry asked quietly. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"They should be done fighting now." She said.  
  
Once again he thought hard on the words, pretending he had his wand in his hands, hoping it would work...  
  
Instantly, all of the pieces of furniture it the room soared upward. Jeanna only looked mildly surprised when she floated too. Harry gaped. His raised hands started to lower, and everything came softly to the ground.  
  
"Great!" Jeanna said as soon as she was on the ground, "You remind me of what Christopher Chant once did." She seemed to think, "Although you seem to have a bit of control in you, and you were able to replace everything once you started."  
  
"What was his relation to you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, although it was something through his children. Eric was also related to him in some way, and he lost his parents when he was very little and he had to come live with Chrestomanci along with Eric's awful lawbreaking sister- Gwendolen." She said. Harry knew then that he'd be hearing a lot more about the other Chrestomanci's. He sat through a few more things that she told him for an hour, in which she had breakfast. Mary was the maid he was introduced to, and she seemed quite nice. Mary was pleased to meet Harry, and she seemed even more interested in his last name, though she didn't say why.  
  
"Why do I have nine-lives?" Harry asked Jeanna at one point. Jeanna had forgotten to answer that question because there were so many other things to learn.  
  
"Well," she said, "There are nine worlds in our series, as you now know, in each of the series there is a duplicate of everybody, and I mean everybody. Except those with nine-lives, which is temporarily you and I at the moment. This means that we are the only ones in the worlds who don't have duplicates in any of the other worlds. The lives are concentrated into you and I, instead of one in every world in our series." Jeanna left out the part about old Chrestomanci's becoming the legal guardian of the new Chrestomanci, this was a special case after all.  
  
Harry nodded at this semi-long explanation and seemed to take it into consideration. That meant there was 8 other Ron's and Hermione's out there! He smiled at the thought. But then he remembered that there were 8 other Malfoy's and Snape's.  
  
"Also, when you come to my house, you must promise me never to go any place else, worlds can be dangerous if you don't know them. I will not put a spell on the grounds to keep you from going out, but you have to trust me. Do not tell anyone, and I mean anyone, about what I told you here today. Many bad things can happen when people get confused and greedy. Promise me." she said.  
  
"I promise." Harry said. Aw man, he thought, now I can't tell Ron and Hermione.  
  
Jeanna looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh dear! You will be late for school if we don't leave now!" she said. She stood up and her broom flew to her hand. She got on and Harry did too. Soon they were out the window and flying back to where Harry had woken up.  
  
On their way there, Harry continued to look down at the towns. He thought about what he had seen. And he couldn't tell Hermione or Ron about any of it. Suddenly, the broom was jerked violently upward and he hadn't been holding onto the broom with his hands. Harry slipped and grabbed for the broom, but he was already falling toward the ground. He looked to Jeanna for help, but the broom was chasing a bird, how stupid was that? Broomsticks don't chase birds!!! And then he remembered that Jeanna had called the broom a "he", which probably meant that it might've had a mind of it's own.  
  
She looked helplessly at him as he fell. He started yelling. Jeanna reached for and grabbed the small bird and stuffed it in her pocket and she regained control of the broom, and went into an incredible dive to get Harry, he was amazed at it's speed. The catching of the small bird and the dive- it reminded Harry of himself as a seeker. But her speed wasn't enough, Harry braced himself for the impact he knew he wouldn't survive.  
  
He hit the ground and Jeanna looked away.  
  
For a time he laid there as Jeanna tried to land, thinking he was dead and death was all blackness. It took Harry Potter awhile to realize he was still alive, but he had broken his neck and several other bones in his body. He couldn't say anything, and it was frustrating because he had so many questions. Jeanna landed. She covered her face.  
  
"I don't know how I could've let this happen Harry, I am so sorry!" she looked like she was on the verge of tears, "Lay still, you have to heal, your body will do it for you." She said as she saw him try to move. He had lost another life because of her!  
  
"I know what you're thinking," she said, watching him as he slowly healed, "You would've died if you were in your own world, but you can't lose lives another world. The bad thing is, mother nature will find a way for you to lose them properly in your own world." At this point, his neck bones fused themselves back together and he could speak.  
  
"I really do have nine lives." He said, and then he passed out, his mind overloaded with too much information:  
  
I died?  
  
I can come back to life?  
  
Chrestomanci? Me?  
  
No, it's all a dream, and I'm going to wake up very soon.  
  
It'll be a dream and I wont have nine lives.  
  
It's all a dream...  
  
A/N- Um, I kind of was sad the day I wrote this. I thought about death, please don't blame me! Please? *Points to review button* I need candy! It's like...like...like HALLOWEEN! Mwahahaaaa! Ummmmm....yeah sry, sugar high=) 


	6. Three Lives Gone

Harry Potter and the Long Lived Enchanter  
  
Part 6- Three Lives Gone...  
  
A/N- Warning, character death, the ACTUAL character death. Also, there's a thing mentioned in here called "Farscape", it's a TV show, don't worry about it.=)  
  
To my reviewers( TY!):  
  
Eclipse- You like reviewing, don't you? Lol, I'm sorry if you don't like it that I picked the obvious person, but he's the easiest because we know the most about him. You like Jeanna, too (like I do)? Woah, I'm sry, I just never heard of actually someone saying they liked someone's original character! Yayz~!  
  
Ges- Not the ferret! NOT THE FERRET! Anything but a rabid ferret! Lol...well, maybe except the rabid ferret that used to be Draco Malfoy (or was that who it was the in the first place? Boy am I slow=).  
  
Tara- Well Harry does have to die in real life....is this too much? I mean, I know he needs to actually die (and WHY am I talking about this so lightly?) but another death scene straight after another? Hmmmm.  
  
Adiva Calandia- U know wut? UR RIGHT! Yay! I think I actaully need to read the last book before I read ur fic, tho...cause I don't know if I'll get confoosed er not. TY for the story!=)  
  
Freda Potter- It was Christopher Chant, I think. I liked Witch Week, too. Hope u enjoy my story...cha.  
  
Harry opened his eyes as sunlight started to flood into his room. For awhile he laid there, knowing no one else was awake. He began to think that last night had all been a dream. It seemed absolutely impossible. Plus, here he was in his own bed, not in some castle in "another world".  
  
He could now here other people getting up in the dormitories. Ron had to know about this.  
  
Hermione, too. This kind of a thing was just too weird to ignore, and he knew it. Just as he got up, he realized he was already wearing his sneakers.  
  
He looked at himself. He was wearing his clothes already, and they looked exactly like the clothes he had been wearing last night. On top of that, his bed had dirt and blades of grass in it, probably from his dirty shoes. And now was when Harry got freaked out.  
  
"No, it didn't happen, it was a dream and I'll go to Defense Against Dark Arts and everything will be the same." He told himself aloud.  
  
It was impossible! Now that he was fully awake, it seemed so totally bizarre he wondered why he had believed it in the first place. And he went back to disbelieving the whole morning, but he didn't tell Ron or Hermione anything, just to be safe.  
  
Harry realized in Charms class that he should've studied better and more for the quiz, his mind was sick and tired of trying to remember everything, and technically, he had been up since the middle of the night.  
  
No he hadn't! Why did he keep thinking it was all real?  
  
When lunch came, he once again chose not to eat anything at lunch, last night had bothered him too much. Instead, he stayed in the common room and wrote a letter to Sirius, because he was the only person Harry thought would understand at this point. He wrote:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
How're you and Buckbeak? I hope you are well. The start of this year has gone as usual, and nothing in particular has happened, believe me.  
  
Unless, of course, you count the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, she is strange- very suspicious. Although I haven't had as much fun in that class since Lupin taught it. Don't worry, I'll stay out of trouble. Harry  
  
Satisfied with the idea that Sirius would know what was happening soon, he went up to the Owlery and sent it with Hedwig.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione wandered the hallways, taking the long, winding way to "DADA", even though it was dangerous to do something like that in Hogwarts, you could wind up seriously lost. Everyone knew how sometimes the corridors led to different places at different times in the day.  
  
"So, how do you think you did on you're Charms quiz?" Hermione asked with a smile. Obviously she was sure that she had gotten good marks.  
  
"Horrible," Harry said, "I'm so tired, and I don't know why."  
  
"Same here," Ron said. And they were silent, thinking to themselves about what the next class would bring until....they turned the corner.  
  
"Woah." Harry said, as he looked at the left wall, seeing a portrait of some sort. Only there was something very wrong with the picture.  
  
In the picture, a black, swirling hole had formed somehow in the middle. The person in the picture had fled.  
  
"How did this get here?" Hermione asked, "And what is it?" At the edges of the hole, it seemed to be sucking the world in, but not exactly succeeding, as if it was some big rip in time and space. Harry, Hermione, and Ron began to feel a tugging at their clothes and bags, and it was then they were having second thoughts about staying any longer.  
  
"I don't know what it is, but we better get out of here!" Ron said, and they ran past it, rushing to class. During the class they would forget about the hole, only to remember it when it was too late.  
  
Harry didn't know how satisfied he felt anymore. What if what happened in his dream really did happen? What if he died? What the heck was that hole? He shoved these ideas out of his head and quickly took his seat when he got into class.  
  
Defense Against Dark Arts.  
  
The moment Professor Chant looked up from her work on the desk Harry knew that his dream had to have been real. She looked like her usual self, but if you stared at her eyes, and watched what she was really thinking, she wasn't her usual self anymore. She looked deeply confused, and besides that, there was the loss of happiness in her voice when she talked.  
  
Her many-shaded brown hair was frizzed, and it fell into her face. She reached up with her hand to brush it behind her ear, and Harry saw the inside of her hand. It had three or four small marks on it, as if she had been bitten by a beaked animal. And they were small enough to have been made by a...baby bird.  
  
By the end of class, all of the students had realized. They knew something was wrong, and they didn't know what. But no one was more happy about this than Draco Malfoy. He absolutely loved it that she was depressed. Especially when the unknown distraction prevented her from realizing that he was constantly talking to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
As Harry was leaving class, Chant called after him, "Harry!" and he had been hoping she wouldn't have, because he didn't want to face her. He stopped dead and turned around to face her. She only began talking when everyone was out of the class and the door was shut.  
  
"What happened last night was real." She said, "What you learned last night in my house was real. And Harry," she added, "Don't go to Quidditch practice this afternoon, it's for your own good, okay?" she sounded sincere, but Harry couldn't think of any reason why he couldn't go to Quidditch practice. The idea was still just so unreal to him.  
  
"Okay." He replied quietly. She rolled her lips under.  
  
"Thank you." She told him, "Just be careful with what you do, I'll talk to you tonight." And then she went back to grading papers that ranged from the 1^st years to the 7^th years. Harry left the class and headed toward the Gryffindor tower to get his Firebolt.  
  
"I am going to Quidditch practice," he said, "no matter what anyone says."  
  
The ground was wet and mushy from yesterday's rain, and as soon as someone stepped onto the field, their shoes got stuck in the grass-mud mush. Oliver created a strong drying charm, along with Angelina and another chaser, fixing up the field. When they finished, it was a bit over done and the ground was rock hard. But that was better than it being unable to be stepped on.  
  
"Just be careful." Oliver said. He sure didn't want any fatalities.  
  
At first they practiced flying maneuvers, adjusting to their brooms again, on how fast they reacted and how quick they were, especially if they had gotten new brooms over the summer. Harry kicked off the arid ground, upsetting some dry dust-like earth which clouded some viewers vision that were on the ground.  
  
Jeanna was just about to finish up her work and leave the classroom when something outside caught her eye. It was Quidditch practice. She got a little scared, what if Harry had gone anyway.? She looked around the classroom and outside the hallway to make sure that no one was there.  
  
"Get me something for Farscape far, I need those special oculars!" and she had a very odd contraption in her hand indeed. It was a small wirey A/N- I have a great vocabulary, I do=)thing that hooked behind one of your ears while a part of it came near you eyes to make everything look bigger as if you were looking through binoculars...without the binoculars.  
  
She put them on and adjusted them to concentrate on the field. And to her horror, she saw Harry flying around.  
  
"Noooooo!" she yelled as if he could hear her. And she took off the oculars and started racing toward the field.  
  
At the moment, Harry was practicing his moves and dives, waiting for Oliver to release the snitch for practice. He pulled up from a dive and soared up above most of the players.  
  
"You ready Harry?" Oliver called from the ground. Harry gave him am thumbs-up. He watched as Oliver opened his fist and something gold zoomed out of it, toward the other end of the field. For the while Harry just flew around where he was, allowing the snitch to get somewhere else so he wouldn't be able to find it easily.  
  
Suddenly, he realized that the world around him had stopped moving. Wait, he was the one that wasn't moving. Why? Before Harry could question the situation further, the broom abruptly fell. It just started dropping.  
  
"What the...?!" he asked. Something weird was going on. It was if the magic had just been sucked out of the broom. He watched as the broom was blown away from him by a light wind leftover from yesterday. And he began to think.  
  
"She was right! I'm going to die!" And once again Harry hit the ground, the hard ground. Which  
  
would have been wet and mushy if Oliver and the Chasers hadn't hardened it up.  
  
"Why can't I have a normal Quidditch Practice, WHY?" He heard Oliver say and he saw everyone racing toward him, Professor Chant in particular- and then the world went black.  
  
Harry woke up again once more to hear voices.  
  
"It was as if the broom had no magic in it at all! It just dropped out of the air!" Harry heard Wood say. Then there were lowered voices talking, Harry could make out a few of the words.  
  
"...impossible...can't be just...magic." Harry opened his eyes to see who was talking. The world was blurred, someone had once again removed his glasses. He reached over to the side table where he knew they would be. He hated waking up in the hospital wing. It happened too often.  
  
"Harry!" Jeanna Chant exclaimed as she realized Harry was awake. Everyone went over to his bed.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare! We thought you were dead!" Oliver exclaimed. Chant rolled her lips under at the thought of this. Harry saw that the Quidditch team, Ron, and Hermione were behind Dumbledore, Professor Chant, and Oliver. Ron and Hermione shoved their way through.  
  
"Are you okay? This time it was the broom that fell, not you." Ron said. Hermione was talking about what dark magic could've messed up Harry's broom. Something like this, after all, had happened in the first year.  
  
"I'm fine, Ron." Harry said. Although he wasn't.  
  
"Everyone, please, you can come back later when everything is calmed down...there is something I have to talk to Harry about alone." Dumbledore said.  
  
"See you later." Hermione said. And everyone left but Chant and Dumbledore. Jeanna didn't say anything, but her eyes said, "I told you so." And they no longer had a depressed look about them. Now it was slightly annoyed.  
  
"What happened to my Firebolt?" Harry asked quickly before they began.  
  
"It was found a few feet away from where you landed, there is no magic left in it." Jeanna told him. Harry didn't look at her.  
  
"Harry, what made you go to Quidditch practice when you know you could've actually died? Miss Chant told me all about last night." Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"I guess I didn't believe her." Harry said, "It seemed pretty impossible." Dumbledore stood up from the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"I do not blame you." He said, "But now you know what you are, and that it is not so impossible. I trust you will not do something like this again?" Harry nodded. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Good, I believe you will be able to come down to dinner tonight, because Madame Pomfrey says that your bones and cuts seem to have healed themselves!" and with that he left the room.  
  
"I don't want you spirit traveling for the next month. But meet me at Chrestomanci Castle on December 1^st. I have set up a doorway in the closet of your room. Just step through the white light and Lightning Attack will be waiting to take you to my castle. Do NOT take any detours, he knows where to go." She said and she too also left the room.. Leaving Harry with very mixed up thoughts about everything.  
  
A/N- What have I done? Lol, anyways- the next chapter might be delayed, I have no idea where this story is going to go. Let see how many of you stay with me through the end!=) 


	7. Everyone has Doubles

Harry Potter and the Long Lived Enchanter  
  
Thank you to:  
  
cay-I rock? Woooowww. TY! Me so happy now=)  
  
Tidmag- As you said, I really didn't want to have him fall off during one of his "moves". Why'd the broom lose it's magic? He had to die someway off of a broom, and that was the way I thought of.  
  
Lily Evans- I get where you're going. But don't worry, we're all mad here….=P  
  
T. Caipre- That's kay! And thanks for telling me how to say you're name (I was saying CarePrah or Careper, but it's CAREPREE!=)  
  
Tara-Yo-drumroll It's Tara! (I swear you can read minds) I am a predictable author! You know how bad that is? Lol, one of the ending probs is going to be somewhat like that, and there is another one anyway, sooooooo….I suggest you all stick around to find out what I do.=D  
  
Sophie W.- No one evvvvverrrr listens, good point. Not even me! As always- as long as there are reviewers, there will be an author.  
  
Bill Weasley- Yup, you reviewed twice. Anyway, see "Tidmag" for that one questions. And I like the 9-lives deal, too. Kewl.  
  
A/N- Okay, does anyone else HATE THOSE FRELLING POP-UPS??!! I have to "X" them out every time I go to a different page! Urgh!!! Ah well…  
  
  
  
Part 7- Everyone has Doubles  
  
October, for once, was going as an ordinary month. Gryffindor finally had an ordinary Quidditch practice, where no one fell out of the air, and there wasn't any storm. In their first match they flattened Ravenclaw, with Gryffindor having 210 points while Ravenclaw had 70. The Ravenclaw team had been leading by 10 points until Harry caught the snitch. It had taken some getting used to an old, slower broom. But Harry was able to maneuver none the less.  
  
Snape seemed in a better mood than usual lately…for some odd reason. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had come in at least 3 minutes late. And all he did was tell them to take their seats. And that was scary. But worse- he gave (yes, gave) 5 points to Gryffindor when Ron's potion actually turned out the right way. No one knew what was happening. Most people suggested someone had slipped some Kindness potion into his pumpkin juice the other night. Fred and George helped spread this rumor-saying it had been them.  
  
But it hadn't been.  
  
And Harry had generally forgotten about the night of December 1st and it's importance until he received a letter back from Sirius one morning:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Mysterious new teacher? Dumbledore sent me a letter the other day, she's nothing to worry about. He also told me something happened to your Firebolt? Well, there aren't any new brooms on the market Harry- we'll see what you get for Christmas, though.  
  
Buckbeak and I are fine. Lupin has also been sending me letters. He said to inform you that he is quite happy-although he wishes to see you soon.  
  
Finally, as always- STAY OUT OF TROUBLE.  
  
- Sirius  
  
Harry got this letter on the morning of December 1st, he wondered what had taken him so long to reply. He wondered if Sirius was on the other side of the world. Once he thought December 1st, he thought about going somewhere that night…  
  
Chrestomanci Castle! He had completely forgotten!  
  
That night Harry was trying to remember where she had said the gateway to the other worlds were. And then he wondered how he was going to find it in the dark. Suddenly, he remembered.  
  
"My closet." He said, "And I can only spirit travel when I'm completely asleep and relaxed."  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked. He slowly opened the door to Harry's room, "Were you talking to yourself?"  
  
"You must've heard Neville sleep-talking," Harry came up with a quick reply, "He went to bed very early." Ron nodded, but still he looked suspicious of him.  
  
"Okay. It's just that…oh, nevermind, goodnight." He said and he closed the door. Harry sighed. He took off his glasses and didn't bother changing into his pajamas, he would have to change later on again anyway.  
  
"Just great, I mean- sooner or later they're going to find out." And he flopped down onto his bed. He briefly thought about how a broom could actually have a mind of it's own, and he then fell asleep.  
  
When Harry awoke- his vision was blurred, and when he put his glasses on it still was, but in a different way. It was if he hadn't used them in awhile.  
  
"Oh," he reminded himself, "I'm seeing this through another life's eyes." And he walked over to the closet, trying to be as quiet as he could. He reached for the gold colored handle, and his hand was shaking. He wondered why he was so scared.  
  
He pulled the door opened and once again bright light burst out. It was a good thing no one else could see it, it would've woken them up. Before Harry stepped in, he got an odd vision of a scene from, "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" and the next thing he knew the whiteness was all around him, and he was falling again.  
  
As he neared what he thought was the end he started slowing, and a field came into view. He had never seen this field before.  
  
"Probably," a voice in his head said, "because you scared yourself unconscious last time." he landed (which was pretty freaky, especially without a broom) and looked around. The field color was an assortment of what seemed impossible shades of green. Surrounding the entire thing were many, many trees. They each had different colored tops, green, blue, red, pink…and even weirder colors like silver or white. The sky was still dark, although Harry could tell the sun was about to rise.  
  
And last he turned to a huge torch, which was very detailed in it's design and had a blue flame forever burning in it. Something moved at the corner of his eye and he turned around quickly to see what it was.  
  
"A broomstick?" he asked. The thing was zooming around much like Ron's Owl- Pig. And as soon as Harry said something, it stopped and zoomed over to him, where it stayed.  
  
"Lightning Attack! I forgot all about you." He said, "You know where we're going, right?" and the broom pointed quickly in the other direction of where the torch was.  
  
"This way!" it seemed to say.  
  
"Okay then, just wondering." And Harry got on. He was thinking about how smart the broom was. It was almost impossible. Now he knew why she had referred to it as a 'he'. It acted just like human being. Without warning, the thing sped off. It was much faster than before, it probably because it only had one rider now, not two. The sun had risen at this point, and the sky was a pinkish color.  
  
Harry had fun dipping it below clouds and swerving around them several times just for the sake of fun. Everything went by in a blur. They did slow down, however, to come down from the curtain of clouds to see the towns beneath. Harry laughed silently.  
  
"Another Ron? Another Hermione?" he asked himself silently. He wondered what they would do if they met eachother. They would think someone was using Polyjuice Potion or something. And then, he realized something for the first time, that seemed so impossible.  
  
"If everybody has doubles, than so do my parents." He said. He thought rapidly for a spell. After all, he could make up his own, now.  
  
"Whether it be near or far, show me where my parents are." and instantly he knew, somehow, where one of them was. Lily was two towns ahead of him, nowhere near they would've usually lived. The info also told him that her name was still Lily Evans, whatever happened to Lily Potter? He looked ahead for the town anyway. The broom sensed what he was thinking before he did it.  
  
As Harry tried to dip the broom again, it wouldn't do it. It simply didn't respond to his shoving on the broom handle, and it remained on course.  
  
"Oh come on!" he said, "I need to see her!" he was angry now, being deprived of his only chance to see his mother alive again…  
  
The broom started to shake violently, threatening to throw him off again. Harry held on tight as the wavering broom went through a cloud, temporarily blinding him.  
  
"It'll only be a second! No!" and he stopped shoving as the broom stopped shaking. To his surprise, the broom started to descend on the small town. Lightning Attack did this slowly, Harry guessed it felt guilty for breaking Professor Chant's rules. It was only supposed to take Harry to her castle. At one point it tried to tried to turn around and go back, but Harry managed to convince it not to.  
  
He landed on the outskirts and Harry held the broom as he started walking toward the town. The broom vibrated, as if it didn't want to go. Harry let go of it and it started to zoom away.  
  
"Come back for me in ten minutes, okay?" he told it as it did loops again. It stopped and moved back and forth, then it went off in another direction. He took in a breath and let it out slowly. He was going to see her, more importantly…she would be alive.  
  
He slowly walked into town where he saw very few people walking around, Harry guessed it was about seven o'clock. He had to work fast, the broom would be back soon. He looked around the small town. Stores were everywhere, and beyond them seemed the houses.  
  
Harry quickly looked at the people in the street…he didn't recognize any of them. Wait! Who was that? Her face looked vaguely familiar, and even though she wasn't his mom, he wanted to go see who it was.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled. She looked back at him. Her eyes widened and she looked afraid. Just before she started to run, he caught up with her. She hung to the side with a grocery bag on her shoulder.  
  
"Who- who are you?" she asked him. And then Harry realized by her voice. He couldn't have known otherwise. Her hair was much, much shorter, and she looked so pale and skinny.  
  
"Parvati?!" he asked, incredulous. He went to grab her shoulders to get a better look. He regretted it as soon as he did it. She backed up and she looked really scared.  
  
"Who's Parvati? Don't hurt me, mister!" and she started running away. Harry didn't follow her. She knew it had been Parvati, her name was just not the same. If the Patil's lived around here, he didn't want to meet up with them.  
  
Harry wandered around the town a few more minutes, finally concluding that his mom was still asleep at her house and he was so disappointed that he wanted to go and kick something, or take his anger out in some sort of manner.  
  
For the moment he just sat and stared into the windows of one of the shops. It was a bakery. The bakers had been moving around in there ever since he had been there, baking cakes, bread, croissants. The smell was delicious, and it was then he realized that he was really hungry. He wondered what was taking Lightning Attack so long, after all the rest of the people were waking up, and he didn't want to be seen.  
  
"Excuse me, young man, but could you tell me the time?" a voice said behind him. Harry blinked, that voice was familiar too. He'd only heard it once or twice before, but it felt like he should've known it better.  
  
"Uhh…" he said. He didn't have a watch on and he turned around to tell the man that. He looked up into the face of…  
  
"Voldemort!" Harry practically yelled. He wondered why his scar hadn't been hurting and now he was positively freaked out. Voldemort looked at him with confusion. Somehow, it was not him- he could place him better with the person he knew from the Chamber of Secrets, Tom Riddle- only older looking.  
  
It was scary.  
  
"I'm sorry?" he asked, "You must have me confused with someone else. I'm Tom." And he held out his hand to Harry. Harry looked from the hand to Tom's face and then back again. Slowly, he reached out his arm and they shook hands. Harry quickly let go.  
  
"Uh…I'm Harry." He said, feeling strange to introduce himself to the Dark Lord, "I'm sorry, I don't have a watch."  
  
"Well, okay then. Nice to have met you!" and he walked away. Harry shuddered. Had he just  
  
shaken hands with Voldemort? Had he????? No, that's stupid, the voice in his head said, It's Tom Riddle's double, remember…  
  
"…Everyone has a double." Harry completed the sentence the voice in his head had started, "Oh man, I look for my parents and I find the person who killed them." He covered his face with his hands and sat there for a moment.  
  
"Harry!" another voice said.  
  
"What?!" he said, and looked at the person who had called his name. That's just what he needed, another familiar voice.  
  
But it was only Jeanna. Lightning Attack had left to retrieve her to take care of the situation. She got off the broomstick.  
  
"What did I tell you about doing this?" she asked him with an angry tone, "By the look of you, you found out why I said it!" Some people around her stood to stare at the pair, but Harry had the feeling that for once they weren't staring at him, but more at Jeanna. Oh yeah, she was Chrestomanci, of course- everyone in this world knew her.  
  
"Yeah, I found out." He muttered.  
  
"Everyone has doubles! Who did you see? Your parents? You friends?" she asked him as they got on Lightning Attack.  
  
"I saw Voldemort." Harry said. She looked at him.  
  
"You did? Here? Who was he?" she asked him with a look of surprise on her face. There was also a hint of fear in there, like another enemy wasn't the thing she needed right then.  
  
"Tom Riddle." He told her as they turned around. She looked at him with a weird expression.  
  
"No way!" she said, "He's so nice! I've seen him around helping everybody. I can't believe he's that evil in your world!"  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked, changing the subject so he wouldn't have to talk about it.  
  
"Back to your world. You are getting enough sleep, and you are not doing another Spirit Traveling until January! I can't trust you yet, none too mature for your age, it seems!" and Harry felt deeply guilty as they went back to his world, where his one life still was in bed.  
  
"Why not until January?" Harry asked her. She looked at him with a sharp expression that told him he shouldn't of asked.  
  
"There are some things I have to take care of that aren't in this world, you know. I AM Chrestomanci." She said. Harry had never heard her talk in that way. He decided that there was something seriously wrong, he just didn't know what.  
  
A/N- Mwa ha ha ha ha! I am bad, aren't I! Tom Riddle isn't evil in this world! =) Tell me what you think! Suggestions? Are there any plot holes I've missed? Please, do not flame though.  
  
A/N2- "WONG!" I was thinking about Throgmorten the other day. I think he's dead though, but he reminded me an awwwwwful lot of Crookshanks…nah nevermind=) 


	8. Christmas Day Surprises

Harry Potter and the Long Lived Enchanter  
  
A/N- Finished it three days ago. I was debating whether or not to put it up or not, I didn't get any reviews.=( But then Water Spirit made my Friday! Yay! Thank you to Water Spirit, and I know what you mean about Jeanna being too "cool" (that's not a word I use a lot because it has an ugly sound, lol!) I would appreciate it if you peeps would tell me what you think, so my writing would be im-prahv-eed (for those of you who don't speak my language- that's "improved")!  
  
Part 8- Christmas Day's Surprises  
  
Never do this again, you have no idea the trouble you could've caused!  
  
I know.  
  
I want you to understand that there are some people in this world who know exactly who you are, and they want to hurt you!  
  
I know.  
  
Plus, just because you have nine lives, doesn't make you immortal! Eventually, you run out!  
  
I know.  
  
Just remember, the place I want you to meet me at…  
  
Harry woke up. He had been having that dream about his talk to Jeanna on Lightning Attack since that night. He wished he could remember what she had exactly said, he kept forgetting the words when he woke up.  
  
"Christmas Presents!!!!" Ron yelled through the silence and made Harry jump.  
  
"Calm down, Ron!" Harry said. He sat up and put his glasses on. Ron was already tearing apart the wrapping on one of the presents.  
  
"Burgundy again?!" Ron said as he opened up the box and pulled out the sweater his mom had made him. Included also in the box was some homemade fudge. Harry looked down at his own Christmas Presents. There too, was also many boxes of many colors.  
  
"Cool," he said. He got up and started opening one. He had gotten another sweater and fudge from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione got him a book called The Wizard Book of World Records. When he opened a rather small, but interestingly shaped present, it turned out to be a Lollipop Assortment (Lucky Lemony's Lovely Licking Lollipops) that he had never heard of. He thanked him and wondered if all the flavors were as wacky as Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  
  
And, of course- no present from the Dursley's. Harry wondered if Dudley had complained about having less presents than last year.  
  
"I guess that's it." Harry said as they saw scraps of wrapping paper everywhere.  
  
THUMPF! WHUMPF! Came a loud noise from under the bed.  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked, afraid. THUMPF! WHUMPF!  
  
"I don't know." Harry said, it was coming from under his own bed, and the thing shook as it hit it.  
  
Harry inched slowly towards the bed, and he pulled up the bed skirt.  
  
Something zoomed out and was stopped from going any further because it was leashed to the bed. Harry looked in disbelief at it.  
  
"Lightning Attack!" he said. It wavered and shook the bed as it tried to get away and fly around. He untied it from the bed leg.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked, "It has a name?"  
  
"Yep, a friend gave HIM to me and HE can think." Harry said as he ripped the note and leash off the broom before it started flying hyperactively around the room.  
  
"Dear Harry, Hope you like having a broom that can think for itself. It is my fault that your last broom was ruined. Professor Chant." Harry read.  
  
"What do you mean, 'It was her fault'…did she make you fall?!" Ron asked him hurriedly. Ron was getting the feeling that Harry was hiding too many things from him.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that." Harry said as he watched the broom try to fly around in the tiny space.  
  
He was slightly disappointed as he remembered that Sirius hadn't gotten him a present, although he was probably very involved in running away and staying hidden.  
  
"What is it like, then?" Ron asked him. Harry stopped following the broom and looked at Ron.  
  
"It's nothing! Don't worry about it!" he said. Ron only looked back at him. His eyes said it all, he didn't even have to say anything.  
  
"Don't insult my intelligence! What are you up to that you're not telling me anything about?" he asked with a grin on his face. He wanted to be involved in whatever plan Harry had. Harry sighed.  
  
"Want to go down to breakfast, now?" he asked, changing the subject. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sooner or later you're going to let something slip, I know it." And he sat down and started sorting through things in his trunk.  
  
"Lightning Attack, stop being so hyper! I need to put you back under the bed." The broom stopped. Then it slid slowly to Harry, and dropped to the floor.  
  
"I'm not feeling sorry for you, if that's what you're after." Harry said, and with that, the broom indignantly got up and went under the bed again, slamming into the floor below it and creating more noise.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. It was Fred.  
  
"What exactly was making all that noise?!" he asked. George popped his head in.  
  
"You didn't get any Exploding Gum for Christmas, did ya?" he asked smirking.  
  
"Right! I want a piece of that so I can give it to Neville! Fork some over!" Fred said, agreeing with George.  
  
"First of all, we don't have any Exploding Gum, and second of all, stop bothering Neville." Ron said. Harry nodded. Fred and George looked disappointed.  
  
"And third of all," Harry added, "You can't fork gum." Fred and George rolled their eyes.  
  
"Ah well! By the way, Merry Christmas!" and they went back down the hall.  
  
~  
  
"Why does Professor Chant look so tired?" Hermione asked Harry at breakfast. Harry looked at Jeanna, he hadn't really noticed her before. The teacher looked awful. She had bags under her eyes, she was pale, and she was just staring off into space, her breakfast untouched.  
  
"I don't know, maybe something's bothering her." Ron suggested. Harry could think of plenty of things that could be bothering her right now. All of them involved him.  
  
"I should talk to her later." Hermione said.  
  
Harry was walking down the hallway heading to his next class alone. He had left early from breakfast. He knew better than to interrupt Hermione when she was reading a book and Ron had been stuffing his face with food. He didn't bother to ask them.  
  
He passed the gargoyle statue that guarded Dumbledore's office. In what seemed in the blink of an eye, Dumbledore was standing there. Harry wondered why Dumbledore wasn't still at breakfast and how he had gotten there. When Harry had left, he had still been sitting at his table talking to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Oh, hello." Harry said, slightly surprised.  
  
"Hello Harry," he said, "I have something to give you before you continue on your way." He smiled.  
  
"Okay." He walked up the gargoyle as Dumbledore said the tongue-twister password. The gargoyle jumped aside. Harry followed the headmaster through the small tunnel.  
  
"Hello Fawkes." Harry said as he saw the phoenix sitting in it's cage. It sang a measure of it's weird music in return. Meanwhile, Dumbledore had already returned from another room with a piece of parchment attached to a box.  
  
"Sirius signed it and sent it to me instead of sending it to you for Christmas. As you know, Professor McGonagall checks all the presents once they are delivered. I think she would find it odd if Sirius Black sent something to you." He said and his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said as he took the box from Dumbledore. He opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Merry Christmas! I hope you have had fun so far on such a day like this. As you know now, I sent this present to Albus to avoid suspicion.  
  
Now, before you open your present (which I'm sure you're eager to do) I have to tell you something. Some Muggles claimed to have seen me in America. As you know, I am no where near there. They had a camera with them and they took a picture of "me". I saw this picture in the Muggle newspaper when my owl came back from America with it. I swear, Harry, it's not very clear, but if you look hard enough- you'd think I had a twin.  
  
Talk about strange, right? Anyway, happy holidays and enjoy your trip to Hogsmeade!  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry had completely forgotten about Hogsmeade before the letter, but he was thinking about something else beside that at the moment. Sirius had enclosed the picture that had been taken of him. He pulled it out and looked hard. It was a picture of a crowd of Muggles on the sidewalk, and in one of the alleyways, Harry could make out a figure. It looked exactly like Sirius.  
  
He gasped as he realized what a possibility could be. That it could be Sirius' double from another world. The box contained a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. For a brief moment he wondered why he was getting so much candy (A/N- Because I don't know what Sirius would actually give him!=).  
  
Harry thanked Dumbledore again before leaving for his next class, still wondering what was going on.  
  
"And this goes on my VERY LONG list of being the weirdest things in my life." Harry was just going to finish up his list of weird things, too, but another thought struck him.  
  
"Sometimes I wish that all the out-of-the-ordinary stuff happened to other people, not me." he said. He had just remembered about the hole in the picture. The swirling hole that had looked like it was threatening to take over everything. What if it had gotten bigger? Could it get bigger? His mind raced with questions.  
  
Who would he talk to about this. He was just about to turn back and talk to Dumbledore, but he felt this weird pull to talk to Jeanna instead of the Headmaster. He started off to her office, which was just up the next staircase. He was sure to skip over the trick step, which always gave students and faculty problems.  
  
When he got there, he knocked on the door, only to be answered by a half- tired, half-angry voice.  
  
"Go away, Peeves! I've had enough!" came Jeanna's muffled words.  
  
"It's Harry, not Peeves." He said, "I need to tell you something." Harry heard hurried footsteps A/N-try sayin' that 10 times fast!=). And suddenly, the door opened. Jeanna looked the same as she had at breakfast.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, "Did you want to tell me something? Come in…" she opened the door wider and motioned into her room.  
  
"It's only a little thing," Harry replied, "A couple of days ago, I was walking down the hall with Ron and Hermione, and this huge black hole was in one of the paintings. I thought maybe it might've lead to another world or something?" Harry asked. Jeanna looked intently at him. Her face was all at once pale. It wasn't a sick pale, it was a worried pale.  
  
"Is this a problem?" Harry asked. Jeanna looked at him and shook her head quickly. It looked like she was almost afraid of something.  
  
"No, no everything's fine, Harry. Where was this hole?" she asked. Harry told her that it was near her classroom, in a portrait where the windows overlooking the west field was.  
  
"Thanks," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow." And she shut the door.  
  
"I swear," Harry said, "I have to ask her about the people in her world, I wonder if she has a family." And he began to think about situations in her world that were making her act this way.  
  
A/N- I know this chapter was short…believe me, there was more of a point to it than Harry just getting Lightning Attack. Hope you like! 


	9. Chant's Disappearance

Harry Potter and the Long Lived Enchanter  
  
A/N- Peeps, I love to write and all, but I feel like there's no one out there to appreciate it anymore =(. I look at the other stories and start to feel bad because they have so many dang reviews. Am I being pathetic? Probably, but it's just the way I am.  
  
Thank You To:  
  
Tara-Yo- Did you enjoy Florida? I'm hoping to go this summer =)  
  
Eve+ - What's not right? BTW, what does the + stand for? Lol  
  
Part 9- Chant's Disappearance  
  
  
  
"Where's Professor Chant???" Hermione asked worriedly. Her eyes searched the teacher's table and she did not find the DADA teacher. It was the day after Christmas. Once again it was breakfast (A/N- I'm running out of settings, sorry if the fic is getting boring…I swear it gets better!)  
  
"She looked sick yesterday, remember?" Ron said, "She probably went to the infirmary last night." Harry, too was thinking about where Jeanna had gone.  
  
"Harry…Harry!" Ron said.  
  
"Huh? Wha'?" he asked. He had been lost in thought  
  
"Where do you think Chant went?" he asked  
  
"I dunno." He replied, although he was sure he had a pretty good idea where she might be. Out spirit-traveling in her own world, maybe? Fixing the problems that she had in her world, maybe?  
  
"If she really did go see Madame Pomfrey, then I want to go see her during lunch." Hermione said. Ron looked disgusted. The look on his face said it all… 'She really wants to go see a teacher?!'  
  
******lunch******  
  
"Come on, Ron…we have to go!" Hermione was pulling Ron away from the Great Hall by his collar.  
  
"No! I want food! I'm hungry!" he said in a childish tone as he strained against Hermione. He finally gave up.  
  
"Aw man. Just great." He said and crossed his arms and followed Harry and Hermione.  
  
They arrived at the infirmary and were immeadiatly greeted with the familiar hum of many spells going on at the same time. The place was full of people with Magical Illnesses and many very odd problems. They saw Madame Pomfrey running around and doing many things at once. She stopped and looked at them and quickly asked them,  
  
"I don't see anything particularly wrong with you three, why are you here?" she began inspecting them. Particularly Harry, he come in here many more times than Ron or Hermione had.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with us," Hermione said, Madame Pomfrey stopped looking, "We just came in here to see Professor Chant."  
  
"Jeanna Chant?" she asked them. She squinted her eyes and started muttering the teacher's name, obviously thinking about where she was.  
  
"She's not here." The matron suddenly said, "I thought she might've come in here yesterday, she looked positively dreadful, but she never came." She shrugged, "Now I have a lot of work, please stop by if you ever find yourself without a limb, or something of the sort." And she went back to rushing about the Infirmary.  
  
"That's strange." Hermione said, "Where could she be?"  
  
"How many times… Alena! DON'T TOUCH THAT! Now look what you've done…" they heard Madame Pomfrey yell as they walked out of the clinic. An awful crash had been heard in mid-sentence.  
  
"She could be anywhere in the school, Hermione. Maybe she just didn't get to breakfast, just like I didn't get to lunch." Ron said. He looked accusingly at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah." Harry agreed. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"We'll find out when we get to Defense Against Dark Arts, won't we." She said and they walked down the hall to Potions.  
  
When they entered, they found that Snape was no longer acting nice.  
  
Now, he was acting weird. Harry was amazed to find their tables painted light blue when their class came in.  
  
"What the???!!!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Do you like the new color?" Snape asked them with a smile, "It's my favorite." Harry wondered why Snape's favorite colors weren't green or silver.  
  
"I think Snape has gone mental, Harry." Ron whispered to him. When the Slytherin's walked into the room they were horror-struck.  
  
"Why are the tables BLUE?!" One yelled.  
  
"Just calm down. They will probably be purple next week." Snape said, "Today, I declare we do  
  
anything you want, except if it hurts another human being, of course." and with that, he sat down in a chair, pulled a book out, and started to read.  
  
The whole room was in silence. No one could believe what the Potions Master had just said.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Ron said and summoned some paper, "I'm going to make some paper airplanes!" and that started the weirdest potions class in the history of the world. People started doing various things around the class, and some people were practicing spells and charms, or studying for a test.  
  
Very few actually sat down and did nothing, and among them was Hermione, and she believed that class time shouldn't be wasted like they were wasting it.  
  
"They is CRAZY!" she yelled in the middle of the "class", "Professor, do something!" and she held her ears because of the noise.  
  
"Okay!" he yelled back. He then yelled, "Banana Split!" everyone stopped for a second, and then started laughing. Hermione looked at him in a way she wouldn't of if Snape had been in the right mind. She squinted her eyes at him and scowled.  
  
"What?" he asked, "I did something!"  
  
And when Defense Against Dark Arts came…no one was there. Professor Chant seemed to have disappeared The perch that her mini mummified dragon had sat on was vacant. Once again Snape became their substitute, and once again he told them to do anything they wanted. And once again the Slytherins were wondering what the heck was wrong with Snape.  
  
Suddenly, Harry noticed someone else was missing.  
  
"I told you so." Ron said, "She's not here."  
  
"You didn't tell me anything. In fact, you were the one that said that she had only missed lunch." Hermione said.  
  
"Just forget it." Ron said. Harry glanced around the room.  
  
"Hey, where's Draco?" he asked as he saw Crabbe and Goyle flicking paper- clips across the tables (what? They're supposed to be dumb =).  
  
"Who's Draco?" Ron asked as he started to draw a funny picture of Snape. Harry looked at him.  
  
"You know, Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? (A/N- Bond, James Bond=) The one who we positively hate?" Harry spoke slowly, as if he was stating the obvious (which he was).  
  
"How can I hate someone who I don't even know, Harry?" Ron asked him. Harry just kept on staring.  
  
"No, this is impossible. Come on, how can you forget the time when you tried to hex Draco with you're spello-taped wand and it backfired on you? You were burping slugs all day! Malfoy made sure you didn't forget it either." Harry said. Ron frowned.  
  
"Don't blame this Dracon Mafley kid. As I remember, we were playing around with spells and I said some nonsense words that actually turned out to be a spell and I hit myself with that slug-spewing junk." Ron said and went back to his drawing. Harry was starting to get worried. He went over to Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, ever heard of a kid called Draco Malfoy?" he asked her casually.  
  
"No…why? Is he a friend of yours?" she asked him and smiled. Harry shuddered. The idea was even the scariest thing he had ever thought of.  
  
"No, just wondering." He said and then he sat down himself. 'What the heck is going on here?' he thought, 'How come everything's going on so weird around here?' First, there was the hole. After that, Snape was officially acting like the weirdest teacher in the world. Then, Sirius looks like he has a twin. Jeanna looks sick for a day, then she disappears, and then no one knows who Draco Malfoy is!  
  
"We have to go ask Dumbledore where Jeanna is." Hermione said, "I'm worried."  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was postponing his homework (Harry had finished most of it beforehand) and playing chess (the wizard's one, o' course). Harry was playing and still sucked at it. Ron's queen knocked one of Harry's rooks (or castles- whatever). Hermione was finishing up her Arithmancy homework.  
  
"Gee, I hope this is right. I have to ask…" she mumbled to herself. The three of them had been to Dumbledore's office just a little while before and he had simply told them to forget about it, that Jeanna had just been not feeling well and had stayed in her room that day. Hermione didn't believe it, and neither did Ron or Harry, but what were they going to do? They didn't even know where she slept. So after dinner they had come back to the common room and did few things for a couple of hours.  
  
"Checkmate." Ron said. Harry rolled his eyes- he hadn't even seen that move coming, "Hermione, Harry's too easy, want to play me?" Hermione looked over her shoulder.  
  
"No, too much to do." She said. Ron found this weird, but didn't say anything.  
  
"You've been sitting there for an hour. We haven't gotten THAT much homework today, even if you do take slightly different courses." Harry said. Hermione continued to write, though, and talked to them without looking at them.  
  
"Not homework." She said.  
  
"Then what it is, then?" Ron asked. She ignored them, this time. Which meant that she was hiding something from them. Ron got up slowly and went over to Hermione. She didn't hear him coming. He peered over her shoulder. And read to himself:  
  
"In the summer, I always find something to do. Most of the time I'm reading or studying for tests for when I go back to school, but there's always that field close to my house that I like to go to and pick flowers at. Sometimes I watch the clouds…"  
  
"Hermione! You're writing a story!" Ron said suddenly, making Hermione jump and hold the pieces of loose parchment against her so he couldn't read anymore.  
  
"Ron! This is personal stuff! Well, it's not a diary, but it's close!" she yelled at him. Ron only smirked and went over to Harry to tell him what it had said.  
  
"No you don't!" she yelled and reached for her wand, Ron stopped smiling and walking towards Harry. He surely didn't want to be hexed by Hermione- there was no doubt she would get it right.  
  
"Ha ha! I got you! Did you think I would actually do something to you?" Hermione asked. Now Ron was smiling again.  
  
"So will you play me now?" he asked. Hermione nodded and went over to the chess board as he reset the game.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Harry said, "I'm tired and confused enough for three days, let alone one."  
  
"Okay, see you in the morning." Ron said. Hermione settled down on the pillow on the floor next to the chess board. She smiled at Ron.  
  
"Goodnight!" Hermione yelled to Harry as he went up the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight." He replied. Harry knew something was wrong with Jeanna, he just didn't know what. And the only other way he knew how to contact her was through spirit traveling. He couldn't fall asleep at first, and he worried he wasn't relaxed enough to, but he eventually did- by shoving all his thoughts aside.  
  
Harry "awoke" and changed into his changed into new clothes for the adventure that would surely last awhile. Everyone had just gone to sleep an hour ago, or he had hoped that was everyone. Ron and Hermione certainly had come up. He thought about leaving a note several times. It would explain where he was, and hopefully they wouldn't tell anyone. But what would he say? "Dear Ron and Hermione, I've gone off into what's like a parallel universe to go and see if Professor Chant is okay. Don't worry, I can't be killed, I have nine lives!" Yeah, right. He could say that, they would think he was crazy- there wouldn't be any evidence! He also thought about sending Sirius an owl, but it would waste too much time to get to the school Owlery without getting caught.  
  
So he didn't leave a note. He made sure to take his wand with him, as well as his Invisibility Cloak. As much as he knew to do magic without his wand, he still didn't feel comfortable without it in bad situations. As he was about to leave, he heard a shaking coming from under his bed. At first he was scared stiff, thinking what it possibly could be.  
  
"Lightning Attack!" he whispered. He went over to the bed and pulled up the bed skirt, the broom zoomed out. Harry grabbed it before it started knocking things over and waking everybody up. It wavered slightly in his hands. Harry realized it wasn't shaking because it had too much energy, it was shaking because it was worried. Somehow it knew something was wrong with Jeanna.  
  
'That's stupid.' The voice in Harry's head said, 'It's just hyper.' But then again, the voice tended to forget that the broom had a mind of it's own.  
  
Harry made sure there was nothing else he could possibly need, and opened the closet door and stepped through…  
  
Lightning Attack zoomed through the clouds without taking any unnecessary turns or dives. It wanted to get to Chrestomanci Castle fast. Harry was able to see the towns again. He was able to see the town of his mother, and of Tom Riddle. He went over them and didn't look back once they passed it.  
  
In no time they were at the castle, Lightning Attack flew up to the high window again, and Harry held on tight. He got off the hyper broom immediately, which got out of the room and sped off down the hallway. Harry was alone in the castle…for now. He looked at the bed where Jeanna's life should've been sleeping. It wasn't there. She must've come back to this world to do something, that's why her other life wasn't there at this very moment.  
  
Harry could hear no noise coming from the hallways like he had last time. He stepped out into the corridor. Candles and lights were down the hallway. He began walking through it. He walked and went past many rooms, looking into each one, and no one was there. He wondered where everyone was. And then he realized that he was lost.  
  
"Where the heck am I?" he asked himself. He took out his wand.  
  
"Projecium Diagrata." He said. A faint blue wisp of smoke came out of his wand and created a translucent map. A blinking red dot somewhere in the middle of the map of the castle showed him where he was, and he saw the path in which he had come marked by a white line. The map made it look like he had walked through walls, and secret passages.  
  
"This is impossible." He said. He knew that this spell couldn't be used in Hogwarts (protection), and he wondered why it should work here. He thought that there should be protection spells here too, in fact- Jeanna even had told him that there was. The next room he looked into was huge, almost as big as the Great Hall in Hogwarts. But this brought up another thought- what if no one was here anymore to continue the spells? He put that thought immediately out of his mind and continued to look around. He had nothing better to do anyway.  
  
"Woah." He said. His voice echoed in the vast empty room. The lights were flickering on and off, and it made the room look eerie. As he walked in, the lights seemed to stabilize. He could see in the middle of the room was a huge Five pointed star. It looked really old, for there were many shoe marks over it and it looked like something had once exploded on it…or something, because there was also a black ring around it.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a noise. His wand was still out, and he held it ready. At least he finally found someone.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked. No one answered. The noise came again, and now it was on the opposite side of the room. He walked to the center of the star. He looked at each angle of it, wondering which spell he could use to light up the whole room so he could see even the darkest corners without blinding himself.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, seeing a figure trying to blend in with the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" the being asked in a deep voice. Harry decided not to reply and use a spell, he the being was first. It silently said some sort of paralyzing spell in it's mind and used it's hands to emphasize the unsaid words.  
  
Harry couldn't move, and could scarcely breathe. The wand dropped out of his hands and it rolled to his attacker, still hiding in the darkness.  
  
"Where's…Chant?" he barely said. He tried hard to create a counter-spell in his mind, but he couldn't think of anything that would work.  
  
"Please, I'm not trying to hurt anyone. I want to know the same thing." And the figure stepped out of the shadows…  
  
A/N- Okay then! Many questions left unanswered. Who is the person? Where is Chant? Why is Snape acting so weird? What about that hole? (you thought I forgot about that one, didn't you?=)Is this turning into a R/Hr fic? I DUNNO! Well, hopefully you'll find out in the next chapter. I need FIVE OR MORE reviews until I continue! Please? 


	10. Girl of the Castle

Harry Potter and the Long Lived Enchanter  
  
Thank You to:  
  
Ges- I don't do well with sayings, I do better with quotes =) And please…don't…hurt…me! Ahhhh! DeathEater Ferrets!  
  
Sportbabe- I'm sorry to get everyone worked up, I overreact quite easily. There are actually four books- Witch Weekly, The Lives of Christopher Chant, Charmed Life, and the Magicians of Caprona-I really don't like the last one, it was kind of- I dunno, BORING=) But thats just my opinion…  
  
Tara-Yo- How can it be COLD in Florida? That's imposturble!  
  
Christie- I don't consider your review a flame. And I said that before because (see Sportbabe).  
  
Eve+- Hahaaaa no more coca-cola FER YOU! Tell me What the PLUS SIGN MEANS!…nm  
  
  
  
Part 10- Girl of the Castle  
  
  
  
The person stepped out of the shadows. The girl was tall, with really short blonde hair, and blue eyes. The girl's face was worried, and there were bags under her eyes. She must've been up a long time, waiting for someone- anyone. She wore an old tattered cloak, which she wrapped around herself tightly. It looked as if it was once something grand looking- but now it was as gray as the walls. She blinked slowly, a tired motion,-- or was it?-- the paralyzing spell that was on Harry was suddenly lifted.  
  
"I paralyze the only person I've seen in days. What's wrong with me?" she asked sarcastically. A scurrying noise was heard near the wall. She jumped and looked at the approximate area with wide eyes. Then she seemed to calm down  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked. Referring to the way the girl had reacted to the sound that had probably been a mouse.  
  
"I'm sorry." Was the reply he received, "I've been alone, I was the only one left! I thought for sure they'd come back for me, I keep messing myself up every time I hear a noise…or think I see someone's eyes." she crossed her arms, as if to say "Don't say it."  
  
"Who are they?" Harry instead asked, staying away from her nervousness.  
  
"They are The Wraith." She said, in a tone that said that he should've known who they were, "Miss Chant left a day ago, late morning (which is about 6 am in Harry's time). She said she was going somewhere to fix a mistake, but she didn't come back. We were all worried. We all knew about her weakness with silver, and about if the wrong person came across her when she wasn't ready to fight." She rolled her lips under, " they came last night (afternoon for Harry) and they captured everyone in the castle. They killed some on the spot, because they had personal grudges, but most they just took away. They didn't find me because I was in a high cabinet in the kitchen, they didn't look there." Harry waited for more. She didn't explain any further.  
  
"Yeah, but what do they do?" Harry asked her, knowing that an explanation on her own wasn't going to happen.  
  
"They smuggle illegal substances from all over these worlds." She said, "Like," she seemed to think again, "And why am I not asking the questions here? First of all, who are you?! And then, how did you get here?!" Harry had never had anyone ask who he was before he came to the other related worlds, so he had a tendency to not introduce himself. The girl was looking at him in an expecting way, and she was almost going to cast another spell when,  
  
"I'm Harry." He said, "Uh…I have nine lives?" he asked rather than stated, not quite sure if she would believe him. Her eyes widened.  
  
"YOU'RE the enchanter Mizz was talking about?! You're the next Chrestomanci?!" Harry looked down at this comment. Now that he thought about it, when he was the next Chrestomanci- he'd have to stay here and leave Hermione and Ron. He wiped that thought from his mind. He had worse things to think about now.  
  
"But how do I know that you're telling the truth?" she asked, "Perform some enchanter's magic, even an enchanter working for the Wraith can't do strong spells in spirit form." She gained a skeptical look to her eyes.  
  
Harry shrugged. He thought of an impressing spell at once, one that he had learned just recently. He imagined the spell in his mind, and what it created. He twirled the spell in his hands, building up the power, and then he released it on the room. The spell created a whirlwind, as big as the entire room. It swirled different colors all at once.  
  
The sudden forceful wind ruffled the two peoples' clothes, but it seemed not to affect anything else in the room. Harry quickly sliced the thin air with his hand, canceling the spell. By this time, the girl was looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Yeah, now can you tell me who you are?" Harry asked. She stepped up to him and held out a hand.  
  
"Jordan's the nameA/N- Am I obsessed with 'j'? I am obsessed with 'j'!, sarcasm's the game. I'm so cliché, aren't I?" she said. Harry took her hand and shook it. He didn't know the customs in this world, and it seemed a better idea than kissing it. She didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Come on, we have to figure out how we're going to find Miss Chant." She said, "The Wraith doesn't have a permanent location, they're always moving from place to place." She said. She moved back over to the door of the pentagram room.  
  
"Won't they come back here?" Harry asked, "Won't they know that I will try to come and find where she is?"  
  
"I was thinking about that before, as you heard. But I don't think they'll go anywhere for anyone." She said coldly, "They'll wait for us to go to them." And she left the room. Harry hurried to catch up with her.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked. She was taller than him and had longer legs, allowing her to walk much faster than Harry.  
  
"Where do you think we're going? We need to go to the kitchen to get some provisions for the short trip we're taking." She said, with an annoyed tone. Harry realized this was the mood she was going to be in for the time he was going to travel with her.  
  
"Oh, okay," he said, "You know, you don't have to be so rude." He muttered afterward. But she gave him a quick glance, telling him that she had heard his comment.  
  
"I was trained to hear a whisper in a room full of yelling people, I was trained to read in the dark. Don't underestimate my senses." She said.  
  
Harry watched her as she navigated the castle hallways. In the other corridors, it had been darker, in these, it seemed the candles on the walls had been relighted. Also, many things were destroyed in these halls, meaning that some people had struggled as they had tried to get away. Or maybe the Wraith had purposely wrecked the place to make it looked abandoned and old to nosy people.  
  
Harry also noticed what the insides of the rooms looked like. They were also wrecked, and looked like they had been rummaged through for valuable belongings. Jordan seemed to ignore all these things as she kept walking, until they came to the kitchen door.  
  
She pushed it open, and Harry surveyed this room as well. The kitchen seemed the most unaffected beside every other room by the Pentagram one. Cabinets hadn't even been opened, Harry thought they might've stolen they're food as well.  
  
"I finally cleaned this place up." Jordan said, "The Wraith is so messy, you know?" Harry just raised his eyebrows. Well, the Wraith had messed up every room, now.  
  
"Do you work in the kitchens? You're a cook?" Harry asked, trying to find out more about her than her name and her attitude. She motioned about the place, as if she was one of those ladies who motioned to "fabulous prizes" on game shows.  
  
"This is my home." She said, "Mizz hired me because I'm a good cook and I know magic." She said, "Not a lot of magical people like to cook, they just transfigure thin air for their food. I'm glad Mizz likes things made by hand, it's just not food to her otherwise." Jordan took on a sad expression again, "I do hope we can save her."  
  
Jordan shook her head to free herself of those thoughts. She began searching in cabinets for preserved food that they could take with them. Harry watched her for a little while, and then decided to help, it seemed a lot of the food was missing. They put the things they found on a table in the middle of the room. When they were finished, it didn't look like they had much to take with them.  
  
"It's okay," Jordan said, "We only have to travel for a day, once we're completely out of the area of civilization and Chrestomanci Castle, I'm sure they'll come for us." Jordan rolled her lips under and she looked at what they planned to take.  
  
"You want us to get captured?!" Harry exclaimed. Jordan's mood changed fast, as it seemed to do often. She turned to him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"How else are we going to find her?! Do you know how many spells they have on their hideout?! I bet that even you can't find a spell that will allow us to find it. Well, do you?!" she yelled at him. Then she rolled her eyes, more at herself than at him, "Why am I like this?" she asked herself.  
  
"I guess you're right," Harry said, "So, what are we taking?" He said, changing the subject. She began shifting through everything they had collected.  
  
"We have dried popcorn and rice cakes, then there's the cheese and fruit we're taking, and freshly made this morning sandwich tuna fish. We have water and apple juice." She stated, "Hope you like simple dinners, that's all we have."  
  
"It's fine, but where exactly are we going?" Harry asked. She shrugged.  
  
"We'll hop on our brooms and get far away as possible from prying eyes." she replied, "As I said, they have to come find us, and I'm not even sure if they'll spend the time." she paused again, "The again, they probably want you to do something for them, since they know Jeanna will say no. She might be bait." Harry nodded.  
  
"Well," he said, "We better get going." Jordan scooped up everything and put it into a sack that she slung onto her back. Harry made sure that he still had his invisibility cloak in his robe, and the two were about to leave the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly, there was a crash in the hallway. Jordan looked sharply to the exit door of the kitchen. She motioned for Harry to be silent, it wasn't necessary. Had the Wraith really come back? Harry took our his wand- just in case, and they both started inching toward the door. They each took to a different side of it, and Jordan reached for the door handle and ripped the door open. Harry was just about to curse whoever was in the corridor when Lightning Attack zoomed in, almost knocking Harry over.  
  
" 'Ning!" she exclaimed. The broom looked excited to see her, it did loops, which was pretty hard to do in the kitchen- it had a low ceiling.  
  
"That proves it, Miss Chant said she'd be giving 'Ning to the enchanter. I was so said I'd never get to see him again, too." she said, "Now, let's go, I have to get a broom from the workshop, and then we can depart.  
  
The workshop was in a tower. They almost made themselves climb the stairs, but they resorted to let Lightning Attack fly them up. When they got there, they realized that it hadn't been found by the Wraith when they had raided the castle. Everything was in it's place, nothing touched. Harry looked at the many books and jars of things on the shelves. Tables were lined against the walls.  
  
A closet was next to the door they entered through. Jordan opened it and looked in, she ruffled through a bunch of things and she came out with a broom.  
  
"This is Quicksilver." She said, "She's really old. I don't think she's been out of the closet for awhile." Jordan frowned. She brushed the dust of the broom's handle and ruffled it's tail. She let go of it, and it floated at her waist level, "She's okay." Jordan announced.  
  
Jordan went to the only window that went to the floor and mounted Quicksilver, kicking off and flying around, waiting for Harry to join her. He got on Lightning Attack, and flew out with Jordan, and he once again made sure that he still had his Invisibility Cloak. He did.  
  
Jordan and Harry flew over several towns, none of which Harry could recognize. He didn't care, he had Jordan to guide him where he needed to go, and he was lucky.  
  
----------------------  
  
Jeanna was half awake, and half asleep. She couldn't quite remember where she was. She recollected that she had fought someone, but was defeated. She had been brought into this empty room, and she didn't know how long she had been here.  
  
Her wrists were handcuffed behind her back, and she was floating perhaps a foot off the ground. She knew that she wasn't the one who was doing that. It had taken her a while to realize that the handcuffs were silver, and that they were the reason she couldn't perform any spells.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the room was opened. Light shone in, making Jeanna squint her eyes. A man stepped in.  
  
"Oh, it's you." She said, "Why don't you just leave me alone?" she asked him. She recognized him as the man she had fought. He was part of the Wraith, she knew it. They had been messing up some of the worlds lately, which messed up all the rest of the worlds.  
  
"Well, I just thought that you'd like to know that two juveniles you know are coming to 'rescue' you." The man said. He sneered, "Of course, they'll fail. Even if one of them does have nine lives. I'm sure we'll find some way to get you to tell us what it is."  
  
"Go away or kill me, shorty- I don't want to be bothered." She said. She tried to twist the spell to get herself facing the other way. The spell wound up breaking. Gathering what had happened in a second, Jeanna got up and ran toward the guy with intention to hurt him physically instead of magically.  
  
But the man was quick, too. She only got half way there before the man cast a strong sleep spell. She glared at him as she staggered, and fell to the ground. The levitation spell was renewed and the man left the room unhurt.  
  
"Goodnight." He said sarcastically.  
  
A/N- Evil dude! I love to hate the evil dudes. How you likey? Remember to REVIEW- 5 efore-bay I ontinue-cay, kay-oay? (You don't speak Pig-Latin?=) 5 Before I continue…)  
  
A/N2- I eat too much sugar, remember to leave sugarless-gum-and-candy- REVIEWS before you leave.=) 


	11. Mistakes to Make

Harry Potter and the Long Lived Enchanter  
  
A/N- Happy Easter (Or Passover) and Happy April Fool's Day! Also- Disclaimer~ I don't own anything in this fic but the plot, Jeanna, and Jordan. A song phrase appears in this chapter, too. It belongs to Linkin Park, or whoever in that band wrote it.  
  
Thank You to:  
  
Bill Weasley- I'm glad you love it=) I try my hardest.  
  
Tara-Yo- I'm writing suspense? Woah, I thought I could never do it=) BTW- it doesn't matter what chapter you review…  
  
Eve+- Remind me to rip out your tongue later, this way you cannot talk! BTW- I know EXACTLY where you are- in homeroom! Mwahahahaaaaaaaaa  
  
Ges- Not a Sugar-filled candy bar! You will ruin the ending by making me hyper! Oh no! Lol  
  
Harper Lover- It's never late to review *grins* I must lay off the sugar, I have too much energy to begin with. I'm glad you like Jeanna, I like her too =)  
  
  
  
Part 11- Mistakes to Make  
  
  
  
The journey to the field where Harry and Jordan now resided had been uneventful. When they had arrived, they had made sure no one was too close to them to witness their capture. The Wraith wouldn't come otherwise. Unless if they just killed all those people…  
  
Harry refused to think of a situation like that. The Wraith wasn't that violent, were they? Jordan didn't seem to think about it. When she had landed she had told him that they wouldn't have to wait long for the organization to find them. They didn't even have to put up tents. Quicksilver had been sent back to the castle, alone. Lightning Attack was instructed to follow Harry, Jordan, and the Wraith after they were captured.  
  
On the way there, they had eaten the popcorn and rice cakes. For dinner they had taken out the tuna sandwiches, cheese, and water. The sandwiches had gotten stuck in the bag as they had tried to get them out, they were really wet and smushed.  
  
"So, how long has this Wraith been around?" Harry asked. Jordan was busy toasting the bread on the sandwich she had finally extracted from the bag.  
  
"Huh? Oh, they've been around since before Gabriel DeWitt was around!" seeing the semi-blank look on his face, she continued, "Four Chrestomancis ago."  
  
"Oh," he said, and felt the inside of his robes where his invisibility cloak was, "I guess each generation gets pulled into the group as it goes on." He was briefly reminded about Draco Malfoy, who had been supposed to join the Death Eaters with his father. But, after all, there wasn't a Draco Malfoy in his world anymore…  
  
Jordan nodded, "A long time ago, a 'friend' betrayed my family and everyone else he knew to the Wraith, who needed to test the new portals to other worlds they had made." She stopped and diverted her eyes from Harry's, "His brother followed him. Before long, the portals were tested and half of us died. Luckily, my mother and I escaped…" she stopped and rolled her lips under, "Dang this sandwich! It stays mushy no matter what you do!" Harry could see the obvious topic change, but he continued anyway.  
  
"I know what it's like to be betrayed, and lose someone you love." Harry said, and then he dug a little further into Jordan's past, just because he was curious, "Where's your mom now?" She glanced sideways at him, holding her sandwich over the fire, this time.  
  
"Dead, for all I know. We separated when I was invited to Chrestomanci Castle. We used to live on the other side of the country, and my mom didn't want to come…Ouch!" she said and cursed. Her hand had gotten partially burnt by the fire. She brought it to her mouth and sucked on it for a second.  
  
"Know any good healing charms?" she asked. Harry nodded. He squinted at the wound and turned his palm upwards while saying the rhyme in his mind. The bubbled skin on her hand flattened out and turned it's natural color. She shook her hand off.  
  
"Thanks." She said, he was about to say "No Problem" when Jordan looked sharply into the sky. Harry knew what he was going to see before he looked. A group of five were coming on broomsticks.  
  
But why? Harry asked himself, They could've just apparated and taken us by surpr…  
  
Suddenly, many people were around them. 'Thought too soon,' Harry guessed. He didn't have a chance to look at Jordan's face, but he knew that it was time to RUN. As if they had planned it, they took off in opposite directions. For now, he had no time to think of spells for Jordan, but he did have a couple up his sleeve for himself.  
  
A couple of them were halfway through saying spells when he clenched his fist, creating a very solid brick wall behind him. A few of the…nine people chasing after him were fooled. They would eventually heal themselves after the recoil, but Harry didn't have it in his heart to kill them. It paid enough to slow them down at the moment. Harry now launched into the woods near by.  
  
Harry threw on his invisibility cloak, before he forgot, and drew it tightly about him. He didn't not want to lose it on a low hanging branch.  
  
"Where is he?!" One exploded in frustration.  
  
"Catrexia!" Another voice yelled, the ground next to him exploded in yellow light. Then, in what seemed like a split second, two people on broom sticks came zooming at him from the front. He turned abruptly at a ninety degree angle, and continued to run, avoiding the trees as he went.  
  
"Rapidement!" he panted, not having enough energy to say it in his mind. His legs ran faster than he thought possible. But this would not last for very long. His lungs were on fire, but he did not know any spells to replenish his breath, or have any time to make a charm up.  
  
"Stupefy, stupefy, STUPEFY!" He yelled and pointed behind him, from the sudden 'THUD's he heard, he could tell he had gotten some of them.  
  
"Web!" someone suddenly shouted from behind him. A speeding gray object flew past his shoulder, and attached itself to two trees in front of him. Not being able to slow down in time, he crashed into the sticky gray substance that had many holes in it, like a real spider's web. He struggled against the glue, only succeeding in getting stuck even more. He heard a piercing scream, it sounded like Jordan had been caught, too.  
  
"Pruka Ariole!" He yelled at the approching attackers. There was a deep rumbling, and suddenly- half of the nine following him were thrown off their feet. And then, he felt the hatred pressing in on him on all sides, like a swarm of angry bees. Now that they had gotten closer to him, and he had stopped moving, he could feel it.  
  
He felt defenseless without his wand, now. Even the sides of his cloak had gotten stuck against the sides of the web, showing his position. A tall, brown-haired man came to him first, dressed in dark colors.  
  
"So, we've finally met the famed next Chrestomanci after all these years of waiting." He said with only slight breathlessness and broad evil smile on his face, "Mind telling us your name?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Harry growled at him. And then, he got an idea…  
  
"Because I'll only get it out of your little friend later!" he said, but in mid-sentence he was cut off.  
  
"Hey! HEY! Are there any of you out there? There are bad people here coming to kill a friend, hey!" Harry called in Parseltongue. Just because there weren't any people around didn't mean there weren't any snakes.  
  
"Interesting," the guy said, the rest of the Wraith group behind him, "In our world, someone would be lucky to be able to talk to cats."  
  
"Bug off, I don't care what you th…" Suddenly, Harry couldn't breath. An invisible hand seemed like it was strangling him. He gasped for air that wouldn't come into his lungs.  
  
"You have to learn to keep your mouth shut." One of the group said. Harry only heard it faintly. He was losing the feeling in his limbs, and his lungs were burning again. The dark edges on the sides of his eyes were threatening to take over. He tried to move, and the unseen hand clenched tighter, plunging him into darkness.  
  
"There goes another life," Harry thought absentmindedly, and it was his last thought for awhile.  
  
  
  
He awoke to a dank and dusty smell. The ground beneath his fingers was damp, and the temperature seemed like it was close to the freezing point of water.  
  
"Uhn," he groaned, his throat still a bit sore, even though it had been healed.  
  
"Harry! Are you Okay?" A worried Jordan said. He heard her come over to him. He blinked his eyes open, and sat up. He looked for his invisibility cloak, and he wasn't surprised that it was missing. When he got out of here, he would make a spell to retrieve it. But for now…  
  
"Yeah, but I lost another life." He said, and then he thought about something, "Have you tried to get out of here?" he asked as he looked around the cell they were in. It looked more like an old storage room, though. And three walls were cement, while the other wall was a wall of bars.  
  
"Everything, they've put every containing spell I know on it," Harry turned to look at her. She had a big black eye, and she looked wilted.  
  
"Jordan, what happened?" he said, pushing off the ground to stand up and get a better look.  
  
"When I found out I couldn't get them with magic, I started punching them, and they punched back… they're not s'pposed to hit a lady." She smirked, "So I screamed and hurt their ears." Harry remembered the screech he had heard, "And then, someone performed a sleeping spell. I don't know what happened after that, obviously."  
  
"So, where exactly are we?" Harry asked, he was always too curious in some things. He walked up to the bars and looked down the passageway both ways. There was only one other cell, which was packed with old things, too. The path stopped abruptly going one way, and led up to a stairway going the other way.  
  
"How the heck should I know?" Jordan said, "Why does it matter anyway? It isn't going to help us if we escape when the time comes." Harry looked at her. She only looked back.  
  
"You always look on the down side, don't you?" he asked. But his question wasn't answered this time. At that moment, a loud clang was heard from the staircase end of the row. Harry strained to see past the bars to see wha was coming.  
  
Two people came down the stairs into his view. He realized the unconscious figure being carried was Jeanna Chant. The other one Harry recognized as one of the attackers that had run after him in the woods. He grunted in affirmation at them being awake. He mumbled a couple of words, Harry heard what he was saying. He felt the bars frantically, looking for the hole the man was creating. Too late, Jeanna was thrown into the cell through the bars.  
  
The jolt of her hitting the ground woke her up. She moaned.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day that we'd capture too Chrestomancis." He said and chuckled as he went back up the stone stairs. Harry and Jordan ran over to Jeanna.  
  
"Mizz! Mizz! Are you okay?" Jordan said, abandoning her sarcasm again. Jeanna tried to move her hands to her head, but again found them restrained in handcuffs. She wriggled upward and shook her head. A bump was forming on her forehead, and a cut was just above her right eyebrow beginning to bleed.  
  
"Dang, what happened again?" she said tiredly. Harry looked at Jordan, some sort of a strange spell was on Jeanna . Jordan said a simple healing spell, and closed the wound on her forehead. Jeanna hardly seemed to notice.  
  
"You were captured by the Wraith, we're here to rescue you, Chrestomanca." Jordan said. Jeanna looked at her with a half serious, half smiling look on her face.  
  
"Then why are you in this cell with me?" she whispered. And then she burst out laughing, like she had made the funniest joke in the world.  
  
"Harry, you might want to put her in her right mind before she starts singing…" Jordan said, seeing the weird state her mistress was in. She said it a bit too late.  
  
"I wanna runaway, never say goodbye. I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why. I wanna know the answers, no more lies…" She sang, but neither of them knew where the song came from.  
  
"If I could do magic, I would've done it already! But there's hatred everywhere, and I can't find the way out." Harry said, "You do it! You don't have a weakness." Jordan looked at him with one raised eyebrow.  
  
"First, stop acting like me. Second, fine I'll do it." Jeanna was oblivious to them, although she had stopped singing.  
  
"Nrimgoor Almek." Jordan said, motioning with her hands towards Jeanna . The spell was not actually seen, but you could feel it, somehow, as it traveled. When it hit Jeanna, she shuddered and closed her eyes. After a little bit, Harry thought she might've fallen asleep, but she suddenly opened her eyes. And the first thing she did was run to the bars and start yelling.  
  
"I'll get you, you murderous fiend! You've changed all the related worlds in this series! You'll pay!" she screamed, when she saw it did no good, she turned to face Jordan and Harry.  
  
"Why did you come for me?" Jeanna asked, "Why didn't you stay at Hogwarts?! You were safe there, and now they have BOTH of us!" she specifically said to Harry.  
  
"Mizz, we came to rescue you, please calm down." Jordan said, still not finding sarcasm and picking it up again. Jeanna frowned at them and sat on a pile of books in the corner.  
  
"We're going to escape, don't worry. For now, explain what you meant by changing the related worlds." Harry said. Jeanna sighed.  
  
"Well, basically, when you change something drastically in your own world, and I mean like- making a mountain range disappear and keep it that way, you also dramatically change the other worlds in your series. You must've noticed something different- beside that black hole?" Jeanna asked him. At least this explained something. It explained Snape's attitude and Malfoy's disappearance.  
  
"What would've changed in our world?" Jordan said to herself and took on a thinking look.  
  
"Well, people have suddenly never existed, and some have just been acting weird." Harry answered Jeanna.  
  
"Ah," Jeanna said, "Jordan- you know Tom Riddle…from the town nearby? Well, he's missing, and it's not like he doesn't exist, people are wondering where he is. Beside that, China doesn't exist anymore in this world. I checked before I left that morning."  
  
"Oh, wait…NO MORE CHINESE FOOD?!" Jordan said. Harry kept quiet, he had never eaten Chinese food, let alone know much about China at all.  
  
"Yep, it's been erased from history, which changes quite a bit of other countries…too. By the way, you to know any spells to break off enchanted silver handcuffs?" Jeanna asked. They sadly shook their heads. She shrugged and plopped down onto the ground. From there, she twisted her arms at a weird angle, and brought both elbows by her head, and twisted them into their rightful positions after they were over her head(A/N- I can do this in real life, people insist that I'm double-jointed, but it's all in the fingers. It's fake =). Jordan and Harry stared in shock. She took no notice.  
  
"So how are we going to escape?"  
  
A/N- It's the candy Bar Ges gave me. I know the last paragraphs are weird, IT WAS THE SUGAR I TELL YA! I need my food, leave me nice, pretty reviews. Please? With a cherry on top? Once again, Five before I continue. 


	12. Twice Return and Fight

Harry Potter and the Long Lived Enchanter  
  
Part 12- Twice Return and Fight  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Ges- I'm GodESS-like, thank you very much!=) BTW- I've had too many Crunch Bars today.  
  
Harper Lover- Thank you for the cherry! An I will watch wut I wish for, I always do =)  
  
Eve+- I'm not even bothering with you anymore. Read your own story to the entire school.  
  
Lily Evans- Scary and Exciting? OOOooooOO, I have succeeded in that! My Language Arts teacher would be so proud!  
  
Stardust-352- "Can you print that up at put it on a keychain for me?"~ Cha, I LOVE the I-man. Sorry you can't find Witch Week, it's very interesting it doesn't focus in on new Chrestomanci's like my fic, Charmed Life, and The Lives of Christopher Chant do.  
  
"Can you get through yet?" Jordan asked Harry, "You ARE Chrestomanci…after all. Even if you do have a weakness with hatred." She pulled her cloak tighter, for the temperatures had remained the same since they had gotten there. It was late in the night now, making every bit of coldness seem colder. Harry was now trying to break the spells holding them into the cage.  
  
"But I'm not perfect. You could be trying to help, you know." He replied. Jeanna had fallen asleep again, but only with much encouragement from Jordan and Harry. She had been worrying and thinking to herself since they had first started to plan on how to escape. Jordan had taken the opportunity to go back to her sarcastic attitude.  
  
"I am honored, oh mighty one!" she said dramatically and curtsied, "Her majesty wants me to help her!" she smirked as Harry gave her an annoyed look.  
  
"You and Draco Malfoy could be great friends, you know." He said. She shrugged.  
  
"If I knew who that was, then maybe I'd have a reply." She said. She walked over to the bars and leaned against them, "Plus, I don't know any destruction spells. Oh wait, let me make up one! Destroyo Explodi!" and she threw up her arms dramatically. Nothing happened "Would you look at that, it didn't work!" Harry rolled his eyes, but said nothing. It was hopeless.  
  
For an hour he had been doing this. Trying to gather up power to break through that heavy blanket. Countless ideas of other types of escape ran through his mind, all of them dismissed. He wished that there was another him- wait! Another him! There were 5 of him, was there any way he could use his separate lives? But they were all back at Hogwarts- in his bed. (A/N- =) remember? )  
  
Normally he would've been able to pass through the bars in his spirit form, and he was wondering why the hatred hadn't already sent him out of this world in the first place. Perhaps it was because, like Jeanna said, that hatred wasn't something you could touch, so it could be overcome.  
  
But how hard it was to overcome it.  
  
Harry realized that the only way for him to get out of that cell was for him to get thrown back to Hogwarts. He needed to stop resisting the existing hatred, and he needed more of it. For that he knew exactly who to turn to.  
  
"Jordan, hate me." he said simply, "I need to get back to my home, I'll come back and help, I promise." He almost begged. She only looked at him with a strange expression, and then realized what he meant.  
  
"Okay," she said. He hoped that it would work. He hoped that the Wraith hadn't put a spell like that on the room to prevent them from escaping, too. Harry let the loathing rush in at him, and he felt Jordan join the force briefly. He thanked heavens that he felt suddenly very light, so light that he fell through the floor…  
  
… and right through the ceiling of the infirmary? He landed with a crash into his real body, and he was awake immeadiatly. His glasses were strangely already on, and he was wide awake. A crowd of people rushed at him with worried faces. He remembered that for three days he had been in the "Anywheres", which meant that in his world he had been asleep for three days.  
  
"Harry! You're awake! No one could get you up! What happened?" Hermione said all in a rush. Other people were asking questions as well. Beside her was a guy Harry had never seen before, but he didn't ask questions. Weird things were only happening because of the Wraith. Madame Pomfrey pushed everyone aside and told them to be quiet. At least that was normal.  
  
"I have to check if he's all right. Calm down." She said. But before she could even look at Harry, he had jumped out of bed and changed into his clothes magically in exactly one second. No one knew what had just happened and just stared in shock.  
  
"I'll explain later, just tell Dumbledore that Jeanna's in trouble and I'm going back to help." He said quickly and zipped out the door. Not stopping to use a spell, he ran to the Gryffindor dormitories and up to his room. It was morning here and he was lucky that most people were at breakfast.  
  
In his room, he threw open his trunk and looked for anything that could be used in his fight. He shoved aside books, socks and other clothing, his sneakoscope, and several boxes of candy. He found nothing.  
  
"Okay, think quick. They're coming. I have to go. I need my invisibility cloak." He said to himself. He used the summoning spell in his mind, and the cloak took awhile getting there. It was probably because it had to cross space *and* worlds. When it came, he could hear people scurrying up the stairs to the boy dormitories.  
  
He sat down on his bed as to not hurt himself when he fell down asleep. He tucked the cloak safely away, made sure he had his wand, and reluctantly performed a sleeping spell on himself. It was a strange sensation to put yourself asleep like that.  
  
As he awoke in his new life's form again, he slipped the invisibility cloak on, and saw people enter the room. They came in waving their arms like crazy, trying to find him if he was invisible. He narrowly escaped getting swiped with a finger by a blonde haired boy. And then again by a shorter kid with brown hair once Harry had inched to the other side of the room where the closet was. They stayed for quite awhile, making sure they had checked everywhere at least twice. They seemed disappointed when they finished.  
  
"He's not here, keep searching." The short kid concluded. They left and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He realized that he hadn't recognized the group from Hogwarts school. He needed to fix all of this, and fast.  
  
Once he arrived at the field, he noticed that he didn't know exactly where the Wraith's hideout was. He also needed some protection from the Wraith's hatred.  
  
"My cloak makes me invisible to you, make it protect me from hatred too." he whispered, unable to think of anything else at the moment. The cloak became visible only for a second, and Harry saw it's true color for a briefly. The deepest of Burgundy's. It figured.  
  
"Okay. I may not know where the Wraith stay, but put me from their place a mile north away." Harry felt a bit like he had felt when he had used a portkey when he was dragged to his desired location. He thought he was using his powers responsibly, though he hoped he was not overdoing it.  
  
He open his hand and held it flat in the air, "Where is north?" he asked. The four cardinal directions appeared in black on his hand, as well as the others in between. After a moment, the "S" on his hand glowed red. He turned around to face north… and called for Lightning Attack.  
  
~~~~  
  
Jordan was banging her head against the bars.  
  
"He's…not…coming…back…is…he?" she spoke in between the hits. She couldn't believe she had let him go. He would never find his way back here, would he? She hadn't given him directions. How would he get in? Why did he have to leave?!  
  
"Will you stop that!" Jordan heard from the floor. Jeanna was awake, "You'll hurt yourself. Plus, you woke me up." Jordan stopped. Jeanna got up, yawned, and stretched as far as her handcuffed hands could go.  
  
"Are they going to keep us down here until we rot?" Jordan asked. She clasped on to the bars again and let her head rest on one of them, "I'm bored out of my mind." She stayed like that for a bit, liking the silence. Until someone broke it…  
  
"WHERE'S HARRY?!" Jeanna asked in a nervous and loud voice, "Where is he?!" her eyes were wide, "Did they take him away?"  
  
"No, his weakness got to him and he was sent back to Hogwarts." Jeanna said, trying to calm her down. Jeanna breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"He's safe, then. I'll figure a way out of this and get us home." But Jordan rolled her lips under and looked down, "What?" Jeanna asked hesitantly.  
  
"He's coming back to save us." The British accent said.  
  
"Just great." Jeanna said after awhile, "At least it'll prove to me if he's ready to use his powers the right way." she added quietly after. Suddenly, there was a loud creaking sound of the door at the top of the stairs opening. Jeanna and Jordan turned there heads sharply to the direction of the noise.  
  
Heavy footsteps came down the stairs, and the sound of a chain swaying accompanied it. The person pulled into view. A young guy with brown hair and cold eyes. The chain they heard was hanging from a pants pocket by his knee. His face was serious.  
  
"He wants you upstairs. Your friend is coming." He said simply. And it was the only thing he said. He pulled out the chain, on which keys were attached. He looked for the right one.  
  
"EnSprin!" Jordan yelled out at the man, while his guard was down. The spell was one to paralyze your arms, and Jordan was hoping that the man would drop the keys. But he didn't even look up. The spell was absorbed by a force field around him. It fizzled when it hit, and showed a gray color, then it faded back into transparency. Jordan cursed.  
  
"How could I forget." She said and rolled her eyes. Jeanna remained silent, only following the man with her eyes. The man opened the door, and said a quick charm to restrain Jordan's hands. He scooped them out and shoved them onto the first step with another.  
  
"Up." He commanded. They walked up the stairs silently, wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
~~~~  
  
After going through many passageways, they finally entered a huge room. Guards came forward and held both Jordan and Jeanna still. A chandelier hung from the highest point in the ceiling. Lights danced around on the smooth walls, unrestrained. The room was empty save for a bookshelf fitting the size of the room on a far wall. Oh, and about 30 Wraith members.  
  
A guy shimmered into view from nowhere. It was obvious that he was the leader. A wicked grin played across his face again. Jeanna strained against the guard holding her.  
  
"You crazy fool! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" she screeched at him, "You've messed up every world! Even this one." He took a couple of steps forward.  
  
"I know, isn't it great?" he said and turned to observe a clear flask in his hand, "I'm on my way to finding immense power." He looked back to Jeanna as he put the flask down, "Or maybe I've already found it." He then turned immediately to a man standing near him and marched up to him with a furious expression on . He grabbed the guy's throat with both hands and it looked as if the victim was lifted slightly off the ground. The guy was not suspecting this and was unable to get free.  
  
"What?….What?" the guy choked out while trying pull the other's hands off him. Rage was in his attacker's eyes.  
  
"Did you not kill our new Chrestomanci?" he spoke and paused for an answer that did not come, "Do you want me to kill you the same way you killed him?"  
  
"…No!" he rasped, "Only… trying to… bring in!" his lips were turning slightly blue, and so was the rest of his face. The leader dropped him disgustedly.  
  
"That life were needed. You will be punished later. You might want to hope you are killed in the fight." The man on the floor rubbed his throat, but said nothing.  
  
"I am Temway Ralph by spirit name! No one shall disobey me!" He went over to the clear flask and kicked it so hard that it shattered right there, spilling the red contents all over the floor. Jeanna winced. It was fresh dragon blood, the beast had just been slaughtered, and "Temway" had just wasted it. For a moment he glared at Jeanna, but it was short. A thunderous explosion was heard, and out of nowhere the bookcase in the huge room was set on fire. But Temway and his crew remained calm.  
  
"He's come back!" Jordan said happily. Guards put together their magic to extinguish the fire. At that moment, a seemingly alone Broomstick flew in. Jeanna knew Harry had to be on it, she just couldn't see him. She wondered why she couldn't see him, because she had learned the talent of Witch Sight. Maybe his invisibility cloak didn't count as concealing something that was really there, it wasn't exactly a spell.  
  
The broomstick went over to Jeanna and Jordan and invisible hands undid their restraints. Jeanna went right to work at blasting away guards and Wraith members that were now piling into the room from all entrances. Jordan did her best to protect her mistress from any approaching with silver.  
  
Harry was looking for the leader, or Temway- as he had just learned. He had been the one responsible for everything, and he needed to be locked up. If there was an Azkaban in this world, Temway deserved to be in it. A guard raced to Lightning Attack and was about to perform a spell, but Harry hit him with a stun spell first.  
  
He jumped off of Lightning and began stunning guards or transporting them to other areas. He just didn't have it in him to harm or kill any of them. Temway was probably the only exception. More Wraith members entered, it seemed there wasn't any end to them. He needed to do something to knock the whole bunch of them out, or else they were going to be prisoners again. He slowly made his way over to Jeanna, in order to figure something out.  
  
Jeanna and Jordan saw the path of an invisible person by the people disappearing and being stunned around him. Jeanna looked toward Harry as she performed body-binds on a handful of people.  
  
"Whirlwind." She stated, starting to gather power for a huge spell.  
  
"Whirlwind." Harry's bodiless voice repeated. He also began to gather power. Jordan saw what Jeanna was doing(although she knew Harry was there, too), and created a temporary barrier around the three of them. Curses were absorbed and deflected off the shield, but it wasn't going to hold up long.  
  
Pressure began to build up in the room, making everybody feel as if they were taking off in a plane (if they had ever done so). A light sparked in the middle of the ceiling, and a second later there was a huge Tornado in the room. All of the contents of the room were picked up and twirled round in the storm. Jordan's barrier broke, and the three of them were almost picked up as well. Harry called for Lightning Attack and he came zooming to them. He grasped him tightly so Lightning wouldn't go flying off. Jeanna anchored them down and they were able to escape through a door.  
  
They closed it quickly and looked around in the hallway they were in. The coast was clear, it seemed like most of the Wraith members were now in their "Twister Room". Jeanna sighed in relief and Harry flipped his hood off and leaned against a wall.  
  
"Whew," said Jordan, "We gotta go get the Castle Staff, come on." She started down the hallway.  
  
"Wait, Jordan," Jeanna said, "To get the Castle Staff, we'd have to know what they did to the bodies. We have no time." Jordan stopped dead and turned around.  
  
"You- you mean they're…dead?" she asked, although she knew the answer. Jeanna just gave a slight nod. Jordan turned away to hide her watery eyes.  
  
"They had no use for them…they just got rid of them." Jeanna said, "After my first day here, I didn't hear their voices from up the stairs anymore. And whenever I did go upstairs, I did not see them, although I did see the scars they put on the guards." She gave a short laugh. No one said anything after that. Just an awkward silence until Harry realized that they were wasting time.  
  
"Come on," he said, "we can 'bury' them when we get back. We can't mourn them now. The Wraith will get outta there soon." This woke everyone up. Jordan wiped her eyes. She had obviously been close with some of her fellow Kitchen staff.  
  
Jeanna and Harry created a hole through the ceiling to the roof of the huge castle they were in, and rode out on Lighting Attack. They were through with being even slightly nice to the Wraith.  
  
Everyone was alert as they traveled back to the castle, but it didn't look like the Wraith were in the mood to follow them to fight again.  
  
They arrived at Chrestomanci Castle, and Jordan abruptly fled to the backyard garden when they landed. Lightning Attack started flying around in joy of being out of the dark castle. For a moment after that, it seemed that there weren't any words to be spoken again. Harry looked up at the bright sky and wondered how the sun knew to shine after a victory.  
  
"Do you think everything's back to normal?" Harry asked. He looked away from the sky and to the castle. It wasn't the same, somehow, as if all those people in the staff had changed the appearance of the castle while they were there.  
  
"I don't know and right now I really don't care. I know I should, I'm just so tired." She said, staring off down the road to town, "We need to get you back to Hogwarts." She said. She wasted no time with Lightning Attack, she just put her hand on Harry's shoulder and Apparated them both to his world.  
  
It was very strange, apparating through worlds. You felt as if you had changed yourself, not your surroundings. They landed heavily, facing a dark and deserted woods.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest." Harry said. For a second he wondered how he was going to get back to his body, and he turned to face Hogwarts.  
  
It wasn't there. There wasn't even a foundation left. It looked as if nothing had ever been there.  
  
"Oh crap." Jeanna said, "This is not good."  
  
"Admiring my handiwork?" a voice said. Temway appeared before them, "It gave me so much power that I even might be able to defeat you," he looked to Harry, "Both of you."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at Temway. He was now thoroughly sick of having his life messed up by this man. He was going down…  
  
A/N- Sorry this took so long. I meant to finish it before I went on Spring Vacation, but it never happened. Then my dad made my computer hate every program except Microsoft Powerpoint (don't ask) so that took a week as well. Am I making excuses? Nope, it actually happened. Don't worry, there's only 2 chapters left. Then you can be rid of me. Please review! I need 5! TY! 


	13. Long Life, Live Longer

Harry Potter and the Long Lived Enchanter  
  
Part 13- Long Life, Live Longer  
  
Thank You to:  
  
Ges- I'm glad to hear you read them all. I have yet to finish the last Dalemark book, though.  
  
Eve+- Go away. I don't want to talk to you. And yeah, I know QSM Darien is freaky. Especially stage Five.  
  
A/N- I'm losing the Harry Potter phase of my writing. This is why I cut my writing even shorter on this. Excuse me while I drool over Tobey Maguire…  
  
"I thought you died in that whirlwind. Is this even about getting us to help you anymore?" Harry asked Temway. He seemed to consider.  
  
"Nope, it's about killing you." He advanced and stuck with a stun spell. Harry and Jeanna put up a shield just in time.  
  
"Wow, that was pathetic." Jeanna stated. She retaliated with a dispersal spell. It was aimed at Temway, and it was the only way they could really get rid off him. Unfortunately, he had gotten up by that time.  
  
"Mirim donim," he spoke slowly. A fog came out of nowhere and settled on the scene. No one could see anything, except Temway.  
  
"Minod Retreas!" Jeanna said through the fog. It slowly dispersed, revealing Temway. Harry went up to him from behind and said a restraining spell. But Temway had but up a force field as well. It bounced off. Temway picked Harry up before he could do anything and he threw him far away. He hit rocky ground, and was knocked out.  
  
It was Jeanna and Temway again.  
  
"You're going down this time." she collected the remains of Harry's spells and used them as a barrier around her. From inside she summoned a fireball. He did the same.  
  
"I always knew you were weak without someone to help you." Temway said, "Time to finish you off." He let it go, and it exploded upon hitting the force field of Harry's spells. Some of it got through to her, but all it was only intense heat. She let hers go without another thought. Temway was unsuspecting, so it hit him head on.  
  
And that was the last trace anyone had ever seen of him.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't have to see that, Harry." She said. Right after she did, something happened to the world. It was being sucked into itself, dissolving itself. And suddenly, there was nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up and sat straight up very quickly. What had happened? Temway…Jeanna, what did they do? He jumped out of bed and looked out the window. Everything appeared to be normal. So why did he feel so strange?  
  
Harry got dressed in a rush and scurried downstairs. It looked like morning, so he suspected everyone to be at breakfast. He gathered all of his books and put them in his bag. When he got of the portrait hole, he was able to take five steps before he was stopped by Jeanna.  
  
"Professor Chant! What happened?! Is Temway dead?" Harry asked. She looked at him for a second, a deciding face on.  
  
"Temway is dead. When I killed him, all of the problems the worlds had undid themselves, so we went back in time. We are at the time before anything started being weird. Remember that hole you saw?" she asked him. He nodded.  
  
"That wasn't part of Temway's fault. That was my doing. Our world went back into this one after I killed Temway through that hole. It's not there anymore."  
  
"Wow." Harry said, "Is it all over, then? Am I going back to Chrestomanci lessons?" Jeanna rolled her lips under.  
  
"No, you're not. I've been thinking about this for awhile. It was wrong of me to bring you into this mess that you don't understand." She sighed, " I have to put a Memory Charm on you, Harry. In the future we will meet again, and we will start over." Harry's face fell. He had almost been expecting something like this.  
  
"Do you have to?" he asked, "I like knowing about what I am." He thought about what he just said. Now it seemed incredibly stupid. Jeanna just looked at him. It told him what he already knew.  
  
"Till next time," she said, "Obliviate." And Harry knew no more about Chrestomanci or the related worlds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron said as Harry came to the table, "You slept a little late today."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." He said, "I need to get to bed earlier." He watched as Jeanna walked to the High Table and sat down.  
  
"I can't help but think I'm missing something." Harry said, "There's something I've forgotten…" but he gave up trying to remember and went back to talking with his friends.  
  
"We wants to know the answers, no more lies…" Jeanna sang softly to herself, "He wants to shut the door and open up his mind… I bet Lightning Attack's going to miss him." Suddenly, Jeanna remembered something herself, "I forgot to blank 'Ning out! Oh boy, Harry's gonna have some strange memories…"  
  
The End  
  
  
  
A/N- Short and crappy ending? Yes, I know. But I couldn't stand it anymore, I've gotten over this phase. I would like to thank all of you who read and reviewed my story. It's been a pleasure. See ya. 


End file.
